L'amour avec un grand J
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi18] On avait laissé Grimmjow et Nnoitra endormi dans le même lit ! Et bien voici ce qui ce passe après ... WARNING présence de lemon, de SM, de viol ... je préfère prévenir de suite !
1. Chapter 1

_Kikoo everybody ! Me voici avec la suite de l'extra bonus n°3 de l'Amour avec un grand ... K ! Que je vous conseille vivement de lire si vous voulez vous y retrouver ! Et le pire ... c'est que je sais que je vais faire des heureuses ! Et des malheureuses car je suis bientôt en vacances ! Vous allez avoir 2 chapitres et puis plus rien pendant 3 semaines ! Je sais ... je suis sadique! Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez !_

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture ...et ... ENJOY!_

* * *

_Je remercie ma beta-reader Chikara Ao qui a bien voulue remettre ça et me corriger une nouvelle fois._

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

_peux pas faire autrement : y'a pas de couleurs TT_TT_

* * *

_genre : Humour ... enfin j'ai essayée_

_couple : Kenpachi x Kensei en fond bien sûr ... mais c'est pas eux qui nous intéressent XD , c'est Jiruga et Grimmjow !_

_disclamer : pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo qui me laisse les martyriser !_

_rating : M_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il s'était éveillé calme et serein, ce qui le changeait comparé aux deux dernières semaines où ses nuits avaient été plutôt courtes et agitées. Sans parler de ses réveils difficiles. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite, préférant profiter du calme qui régnait. Il n'osa pas bouger d'abord, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de s'étirer. Il put alors constater qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il eut un pincement au cœur en regardant la place laissé libre par celui qui l'avait obsédé au point de lui laisser volontiers son cul. Il préféra ne pas se poser de questions. Il n'en avait nullement l'envie ou le courage. Pas encore. _(Sans déconner !? o.O Ça lui ressemble pas ça ! Bouge toi ton jolie derrière, feignasse ! .)_

Quand il débarqua dans la cuisine, habillé et douché, ce fut pour constater qu'elle était vide. Une chance ! Sinon ça aurait été l'interrogatoire. Il connaissait suffisamment ses hôtes pour faire comme chez lui. Et partir dès qu'il eut finit.

Le froid l'assaillit dehors. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les premiers flocons de l'année commencer à tomber. Il soupira, remonta sa capuche et s'avança. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Et il espérait que sa chance continuera au moins pour la journée. Il avait mal à la tête, et au cul accessoirement. Mais il ne regrettait en rien ce qui c'était passé. Au contraire. Le seul bémol avait été de ne trouver personne à son réveil. Absolument personne. À croire qu'il avait été oublié. Il renifla et continua sa route. _(Mon Grimmmmy T.T J'vais lui botter les fesses à ce Nnoitra moi ! Grrrr…)_

Le trajet en métro fut sinistre pour lui, moins pour le groupe de fêtards tardifs qui rentrait chez eux complètement allumés. Son appart vide lui donna encore plus le cafard. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se cacha sous sa couette avec un souhait : hiberner tout l'hiver. _**(mon pauv' Grimmjow !)** (En effet, pauvre Grimmynouchet ! Il devrait faire une réclamation à l'auteure p)_

* * *

Il avait été plutôt de bonne humeur en se réveillant. Même s'il avait dormi avec quelqu'un, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas le réveiller. Il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation. Pas à cette heure. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Il n'était même pas sûr de le revoir. Généralement, il collectionnait plutôt les aventures d'un soir et les quelques fois où ça avait été plus long, ça n'avait pas dépassé trois semaines. Il se lassait vite. Peut être à cause de son job ? « Sûrement », pensa-t-il. _(Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon grand !)_

Il sourit tristement et sortit de la chambre. Il retrouva son cousin en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Apparemment, personne d'autre n'était levé. Il salua de la tête le géant et s'assit. Celui-ci lui retourna son salut et posa une tasse de café fumante devant lui, avec un grand sourire grivois sur les lèvres. _(Au moins y'en a un qu'est content ^_^)_

-Alors ?

-Ça aurait été mieux si vous n'étiez pas venus écouter aux portes, répondit-il cinglant.

-Ça veut dire que t'vas rien m'dire ? demanda Kenpachi dans une moue piquée à ses filles.

-Exact !

-C'est pas juste ! J't'ai connu moins tatillon !

-On va dire que c'est l'âge, fit Jiruga d'un geste de la main.

Il souffla sur son café avant d'en boire une gorgée et de croquer dans un pancake. Il avait faim, il avait besoin de repos aussi car il bossait le soir même. Et il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Tu restes ?

-Non… j'bosse ce soir. Faut que j'y aille ! lança-t-il en se levant.

-Et j'lui dit quoi ?

Jiruga regarda un instant son cousin sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. _(Vilain !)_

-J'en sais rien, moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu vas le r'voir ?

-J'sais pas !

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? _(Yachiru commence à déteindre sérieusement sur Kenny :p)_

-Tu m'gaves avec tes questions ! Faut qu'j'file !

Et il ferma la porte. Il soupira avant de sortir rapidement de la maison. Il ne voulait tomber sur personne d'autre. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur cette nuit. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait en lui un sentiment d'inachevé. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. _(Y'a pas à réfléchir, tu revois Grimmy, point barre !)_

* * *

Il avait bien dormi. Il avait pris une longue douche et avait passé un bon moment dans la salle de bain à se préparer. Il savait que la soirée allait être calme, après tout on était le 1er janvier, et la plupart des clients habituels seraient en famille. Il faudrait que lui aussi pense à aller rendre visite à sa famille. Mais demain.

En tout cas, il pouvait profiter de l'appartement, son colocataire étant parti en vacances. Ça lui en faisait à lui aussi. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et sourit. Il était plus que satisfait du résultat aussi se décida-t-il à y aller. Son patron n'aimait pas les retardataires et lui n'aimait pas se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son patron.

* * *

Il avait raison. Il se faisait chier. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Il avait fait son show devant trois clients et là il patientait au bar, sirotant un verre. Sans alcool. Il détestait ça mais son patron y tenait. Il ne voulait pas que ses employés soient saouls. Ils devaient souler les clients, pas finir saouls. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le bureau de son patron, qui derrière sa vitre teintée devait regarder son établissements. Ses employées. Ses clients. Et sourire. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde. _(Flippant…)_

Jiruga regarda son verre de nouveau avant de soupirer. Le barman se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit.

-Alors Nnoitra ? T'as pas passé un bon réveillon ?

-Yami ! Qui t'as permis de m'parler ? Ferme-là !

-Oh ! Tu t'calmes !

-J'veux pas d'histoires ! Mais j'me fais suffisamment chier ce soir pour te donner la raclée d'ta vie !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, seul le bar les séparait. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas haussé le ton, malgré la musique ambiante, ils étaient devenus le centre d'intérêt de toutes les personnes présentes. Y compris leur patron. Qui comme par magie se matérialisa à leurs cotés. _(Re-Flippant ^^')_

-Allons, messieurs ! Que vous ais-je déjà dis concernant les différents qui pouvaient survenir entre deux de mes employés ?

Aussitôt, Yami et Jiruga reculèrent et prirent une position moins agressive. Ils connaissaient suffisamment bien leur patron et ses règles pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de les enfreindre.

-Qu'il ne doit en aucun cas en avoir, Aizen-sama, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Bien, bien. Je vois que vous êtes redevenus raisonnables.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et il sourit de son petit sourire satisfait. Il aimait faire régner sa loi et il aimait quand tous y obéissaient.

-Yami, je pense que certains clients ont besoin de tes talents. Jiruga, vu que tu sembles t'ennuyer, je vais te donner de quoi t'occuper.

L'ébène grogna avant de suivre docilement son patron dans le bureau de celui-ci. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit face au brun qui s'était assis dans son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur son bureau et les mains jointes. Et toujours avec ce petit sourire qui mettait les nerfs en pelote à tous. La mèche folle semblait un peu plus disciplinée que d'habitude, mais les yeux perçants étaient toujours les mêmes. Jiruga savait ce qui allait ce passer. Il savait ce qu'Aizen allait lui donner pour s'occuper.

-Avance donc Jiruga. Viens plus près.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Et comme il s'en doutait, il finit assis sur les genoux du brun. Il ne protesta pas quand celui-ci l'embrassa, en tout cas pas à haute voix. Mais intérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie : renverser le brun et le dominer. Il détestait se faire dominer. (_… ah, j'aurais pensé « tuer » moi ^^' Nnoitra est devenu quelqu'un de modéré… ou pas !) **( c'est un UA, je peux pas le faire tuer tout le monde !)**_

-J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de ça, susurra Aizen à son oreille en prenant sa main et en la posant sur son entre jambe.

-Oui Aizen-sama, répondit-il docilement. _(Je suis choquée T.T Un Nnoitra docile ne peut exister !)_

Il se glissa alors contre le corps de son patron et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de celui-ci. Il fit passer ses mains doucement sur l'objet du délit **_(délice ?)_** avant d'appuyer plus fortement. Quand il entendit le premier soupir de plaisir, il défit la braguette et sortit la verge tendue. Il appliqua un moment des longs et lents va-et-vient avant de la porter à sa bouche. Et d'y appliquer tout son savoir faire. Après tout avec une langue comme la sienne, ça aurait été un délit **_(et oui encore !)_ **de ne pas savoir s'en servir correctement pour mener n'importe qui à l'extase. Ce qu'il faisait très bien à en juger par les gémissements du brun. Bien qu'ils soient à peine audibles. Mais connaissant Aizen et son goût pour le contrôle absolu de toute chose, l'entendre était déjà une victoire en soi. Et le faire jouir un exploit. Jiruga n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler la semence amère.

Il se releva et essuya sa bouche. Cependant, Aizen ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant. Le brun l'attrapa et l'embrassa impérieusement. Il l'amena contre lui et lui défit son pantalon sans aucune douceur. Puis il le pencha sur son bureau et Jiruga grimaça. Deux doigts froids s'enfoncèrent en lui, rapidement rejoint par un troisième. Puis le vide qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Il fut alors de nouveau remplit par la verge du brun. Heureusement, celui-ci mettait toujours une capote. Au moins, il n'en aurait pas plein le cul après ! Il serra les dents, attendant que la douleur passe, que l'acte passe. Il n'en tirait aucun plaisir, juste de la douleur, de l'humiliation et du désagrément.

-Comme tu es serré, Jiruga, comme tu es serré !

Le plaisir s'entendait clairement dans la voix d'Aizen. Jiruga prenait son mal en patience. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Il décida de simuler un peu pour faire venir le brun. Il détestait ça, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se faire labourer de la sorte.

-C'est pour vous faire plaisir, Aizen-sama, gémit-il.

Le brun ne résista pas à cette déclaration et jouit une deuxième fois. Il s'écroula sur le dos de l'ébène. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme dans son cou. Encore une chose qu'il détestait. Et enfin, vint la libération. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rhabilla rapidement. Quand il se retourna, Aizen était déjà rhabillé et recoiffé. Il était de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil et un sourire plus que satisfait flottait sur son visage. _(Je vote pour 2 baffes et 1 coup de pied au derrière !)_

-Je pense que nous n'aurons pas plus de clients que ça ce soir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi Jiruga.

-Merci Aizen-sama.

Jiruga s'inclina légèrement et sortit du bureau du brun. Il traversa rapidement la salle et entra dans les vestiaires. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir et de se retrouver enfin à l'air libre. Il respira un grand coup. Il se sentait sale. Il n'avait qu'une envie : une douche bien chaude et une bouteille de whisky ! _(Et un p'tit Grimmy ^_^ Bah ouaip, ça fait jamais de mal ! p)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors prêtes pour le 2eme chapitre ?_

* * *

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Kensei avait été un peu déboussolé lorsque son amant l'avait tiré hors des draps très confortables dans lesquels il dormait. Il adorait faire la grasse matinée le 1er janvier, en sachant que tout le monde devait rendre visite à sa famille et que lui, non !

-Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! grogna-t-il. _(Je ne suis pas d'accord !)_

-Non ! répliqua le géant en l'embrassant. J'y suis déjà allé et t'y étais pas.

Kenpachi se prit un oreiller pour toute réponse. Cependant loin de le décourager, il entreprit de réveiller son homme à sa façon. Il se glissa sous la couette, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se mit à embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau nue de l'argenté. Qui finit par être réveillé. Et excité ! _(Pas étonnant !)_ Ce qui ne découragea pas notre intrépide puisqu'il posa alors sa bouche sur la verge tendue devant lui. S'en suivit une petite bataille, que Kensei perdu _**(évidement !)**_, et durant laquelle Kenpachi arriva à ses fins : déshabiller entièrement son homme et lui faire une petite gâterie matinale. Ce qu'il réussit très bien d'après les gémissements de l'argenté. Mais surtout au fait qu'il faillit lui arracher les cheveux au moment de sa jouissance !

-Efface ce sourire débile de ton visage ! fit Kensei haletant.

Le sourire s'agrandit et Kensei soupira. Décidément, Kenpachi était incurable. Et puis de toute façon, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait ! _(Ah ~ c'est beau l'amouuur !)_

* * *

-Tu es sûr qu'on oublie personne ? demanda encore une fois l'argenté.

- Mais non ! Ils sont tous partis alors que tu dormais encore ! Et puis les filles ont vérifié !

-Mouais …

Kensei connaissait assez leurs filles pour douter de l'efficacité de leur vérification. _(Mah voyons, pas du tout ! Les pauvres innocentes…)_ Mais bon, il préféra ne rien dire. Ils étaient déjà assez en retard comme ça. Ils devaient déjeuner chez une cousine de Kenpachi. Kensei l'avait déjà croisée une ou deux fois, et savait qu'ils ne devaient pas être plus en retard que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Les filles trépignaient dans la voiture et à peine eut-il bouclé sa ceinture que Kenpachi démarra en trombe. Ils n'allaient finalement peut être pas être en retard. _**(je suis sûre qu'elle va vous plaire la cousine ! XD)** (Roulement de tambour alors !)_

* * *

Grimmjow passa sa journée à commater sous la couette, et accessoirement à regarder des trucs débiles à la télé en engloutissant tout le stock de chocolat que contenait son appart'. _(o.O et il garde tout pour lui !? Le saligaud !) **(en même temps, c'est lui qui en a besoin)**_. Il avait eu au téléphone les deux-trois membres de sa famille qui veillaient encore sur lui. Et Gin. Gin, son meilleur ami qui lui remonta un peu le moral. Mais pas assez pour qu'il se bouge. Même si le fait de savoir qu'il était actuellement présenté officiellement à la famille de Matsumoto l'avait bien fait rire.

Non, Grimmjow était d'humeur maussade, comme le temps. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il avait l'impression d'être une de ces filles de soap opéra, qui après avoir donné à un homme son corps, se retrouvait jetée comme une vielle chaussette sale par celui-ci. Il renifla, et finit par s'endormir sur cette scène où la jeune femme décide de se venger de l'homme en question et de lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle en a ! **_(vous devinez quoi ;D)_**

* * *

Le froid régnait toujours et la neige tombait mollement. Les cours reprenaient après la pause du Nouvel An et Gin fut surpris de voir que Grimmjow était toujours aussi … mou. Il ne répondait pas aux pics qu'il lui lançait et suivait en cours. Pour la première fois de sa vie ! Gin avait l'impression qu'on lui avait changé son meilleur ami. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre le taureau par les cornes ! _(Fight Gin, FIGHT !)_

Il réussit à coincer Grimmjow à la sortie des cours et il le raccompagna de force chez lui. Le bleuté commençait à en avoir marre d'avoir Gin sur le dos comme ça ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Une fois rentré au chaud, il décida d'y aller franco.

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous encore là ?

-J'veux être sûr que tu vas bien, répondit Gin.

-Je vais bien !

-On dirait pas.

-Et pourtant si !

-Pourtant tu ne m'as pas raconté ta nuit passé avec … Le dos !

Grimmjow se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Il était dans sa cuisine en train de faire chauffer de l'eau pour s'offrir un café instantané, et commençait à ne pas vraiment aimer la tournure de la conversation.

-Ya rien à dire ! grogna-t-il.

-Allons Grim' . Tu veux m'faire croire que vous n'avez rien fait ?

-Gin ! gronda le bleuté.

-C'est pas ton genre ! Et pas le sien d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Gin ! gronda-t-il encore une fois.

-Tu vas vraiment me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien eu ?

Au fur et à mesure, Gin s'était rapproché de Grimmjow et il put sans difficulté voir les mains de celui-ci se serrer et trembler. Tout comme il nota la nuance d'avertissement, mais aussi de peine dans la voix de son ami. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Grimmjow lui sauta dessus. Ils tombèrent douloureusement sur le sol. Grimmjow, des larmes de rage au coin des yeux, avait agrippé le col de son ami à deux mains et semblait désemparé. Il fondit en larmes et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'argenté. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'enserrer le bleuté. Histoire de le réconforter un peu. Et de le calmer surtout. Parce que voir Grimmjow dans cet état, et bien, ça faisait peur ! _(Carrément ! o.O C'est la faute à l'auteure ça encore…) **(tout de suite aussi !)**_

* * *

Le train-train habituel avait repris son cour. Les journées s'étiraient entre ses occupations habituelles et ses taches ménagères. Ses nuits brillaient toujours autant sous les feux de la rampe et entraînaient toujours les mêmes conséquences. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait marre. C'est plutôt qu'il se laissait bercer par son quotidien sans aucune vraie envie. Il se laissait porter par des tâches qu'il accomplissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles symbolisaient à elles seules sa vie. Il n'avait pas plus que ça l'envie de changement, même si au fond de lui-même une petite voix essayait vainement de se faire entendre.

* * *

Il avait finit par le mettre à la porte avec sa promesse de garder tout ça pour lui. De ne rien dire à personne. Même sous la torture. De faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne manquerait plus que les filles s'en mêlent !

En contre partie, il devait se remettre de toute cette histoire. Il devait se remettre en selle. Et le meilleur moyen qu'avait trouvé Gin pour ça, c'était qu'il le retrouve et qu'il lui fasse sa fête ! Comme ça ils seraient quittes ! Et peut être qu'il irait mieux.

Le problème, c'est qu'il allait devoir le trouver. Et la seule personne qui pourrait le renseigner allait tout faire pour savoir pourquoi. Et c'était peut être ça le vrai défi. Arriver à avoir ce qu'il voulait de Kenpachi sans rien lui donner en retour. Ce n'était pas gagner ! Il maudissait déjà Gin et ses idées à la con. _(Le bénir serait plus approprié ^^)_

* * *

Comme le temps peut être long parfois. C'est ce que ressentait à cet instant Grimmjow. Il venait de raccrocher son téléphone. Kenpachi n'avait pas fait trop d'histoire, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Le géant n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus que ça, à croire qu'il savait déjà tout ! Pour toute information, il avait donné à Grimmjow une adresse, sans lui préciser à quoi elle correspondait. Et après quelques recherches, Grimmjow avait viré au rouge en regardant le site internet du club correspondant à l'adresse donnée. Las Noches n'était en rien un club ordinaire. Et c'était même plus qu'un simple bar à hôtes. Il se demandait quel pouvait bien être le point commun entre cet endroit et Nnoitra. Cependant, Grimmjow décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'y aller. Le soir même !

Il passa le reste de la soirée à se préparer physiquement et mentalement. Il remit la tenue qu'il portait pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Il voulait être bien habillé. Il voulait être beau. Il voulait être désirable comme il l'avait été ce soir là. Il voulait avoir la même assurance car en cet instant précis tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se cacher. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il le savait. Seulement il ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils pour ce type. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas lui présenter l'image du type minable qu'il était depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

* * *

Le froid était encore plus intense de nuit que de jour. Il était content d'avoir acheté ce manteau blanc hors de prix mais ultra chaud et confortable. Il scrutait depuis un moment l'entrée du club. Une enseigne lumineuse plutôt discrète indiquait l'endroit. Il avait vu trois hommes descendre les escaliers et entrer dans le bar à hôtes. Il n'en avait vu aucun remonter. Il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se jette lui aussi dans la gueule du loup.

Il traversa rapidement la rue et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, descendant la volée de marche avant de s'arrêter un instant devant la porte. Il sonna et aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme noir avec d'étranges lunettes. Il ne sembla pas voir Grimmjow mais le laissa passer.

-Bonsoir, fit l'homme.

-Bonsoir, répondit poliment Grimmjow.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, n'est ce pas ?

Grimmjow ne sut que répondre. L'homme était aveugle de toute évidence et sa question n'en était pas une.

-Oui.

-Bien … je vais vous faire visiter, monsieur …

-Jaggerjack … Grimmjow.

-Jaggerjack-san.

Il eut l'étrange impression que l'aveugle savourait son nom. Un frisson parcourut son dos alors que le noir l'aidait à enlever son épais manteau et l'accrochait dans la penderie située derrière un petit comptoir. Il rongeait son frein. Il voulait voir Nnoitra un point c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Cependant, il suivit le noir docilement. _(Docile… Grimmjow… il va vraiment pas bien !) **(Disons qu'il a pas forcement envie de tout de suite taper sur tout le monde)**_

Le couloir plutôt sombre dans lequel ils étaient, débouchait sur une vaste pièce circulaire. À droite se trouvait le bar, derrière lequel un homme massif au crane rasé se tenait. Au centre, des tables étaient disposées et autour d'elles des plantes faisaient office de paravent. Dans le fond une scène était montée. Vide. Pour le moment. À gauche pour finir se tenait de discrètes alcôves. Grimmjow pouvait y voir ce qui lui semblait être des couples, vu la façon dont ils se comportaient. Les tons de la pièce étaient principalement rouges et blancs, mais le peu de lumière n'aidait pas vraiment pour le savoir avec exactitude. Le sol était blanc, la était la seule certitude du bleuté.

- Connaissez-vous le fonctionnement d'un établissement tel que le notre ? demanda tout d'un coup l'homme qui avait fait pénétrer Grimmjow en ces lieux.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il évasif.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous amener jusqu'à Aizen-sama. Il éclairera votre lanterne.

Grimmjow regarda un instant l'homme, puis décida de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la pièce jusqu'à une table située juste devant la scène. Grimmjow eut alors le loisir de voir différents couples à différents endroits. Certains étaient planqués dans les alcôves, enlacés, alors que d'autres semblaient juste boire un coup et discuter tranquillement.

Le bleuté s'assit sur la chaise que lui désigna l'homme et vit pour la première fois Aizen-sama. Et il eut le souffle coupé par ce qui se dégageait de son vis-à-vis. Le luxe et la luxure. De la domination sous un air doux. Et un sadisme qui semblait luire par moment dans ses yeux. Un costume blanc hors de prix, une chemise rouge sang et une mèche folle de cheveux bruns qui ne cessaient de danser devant ses yeux et lui donnait un air sexy. Grimmjow connaissait plus beau que cet homme, mais surement pas plus charismatique.

-Tu peux disposer Kaname, dit-il à l'homme en lui touchant le bras délicatement.

Ce dernier s'inclina et s'en alla après avoir salué une dernière fois. Aizen reporta alors toute son attention sur le bleuté qui déglutit devant tant d'intensité.

-Vous me semblez bien jeune pour venir ici, Jaggerjack-san.

-Disons que j'ai mes raisons, Aizen-san.

Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard avant qu'un franc sourire n'apparaisse sur les lèvres du brun. Il frappa dans ses mais sans quitter des yeux Grimmjow et aussitôt l'homme que ce dernier avait vu derrière le bar fit son apparition.

-Whisky, Yami.

-Bien Aizen-sama, fit-il avant de disparaitre.

-Kaname m'a dit que vous n'étiez jamais venu dans un établissement de ce genre.

-C'est exact.

- Savez-vous comment nous fonctionnons?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Bien. Je vais vous expliquer, ce n'est pas trop compliqué !

Yami revint avec un plateau et déposa sur la table, une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Aizen attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de les servir et qu'il reparte pour reprendre. Il avait sortit de nulle part une espèce de book, comme en ont les mannequins.

-Tout nouveau client choisit un hôte parmi ce book. Une sorte de contrat lie le client et l'hôte. Dedans est défini les jours, les horaires de visites, les limites de prestations … toutes sortes de choses. Cela reste confidentiel entre le client et l'hôte. Me suivez-vous ?

-Très bien, réussit à articuler le bleuté.

Il avait peur de comprendre ce que lui disait le brun. Mais il eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait quand il lui tendit le book et qu'il le laissa tourner les pages. La première page correspondait à une sorte de sommaire avec le nom et une petite photo de chaque hôte. Grimmjow ne fut pas long à repérer Nnoitra sur la page. Il y alla directement.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait votre choix, sourit Aizen. Et vous avez de la chance. Nnoitra-chan est quelque peu difficile pour choisir ses clients, du coup il n'en a pas beaucoup.

-Il peut refuser ? S'étonna le bleuté.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le brun amusé par l'incrédulité du jeune homme.

_(Ça finit comme ça ? T'es sûr ? Vraiment !? … Pas cool…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_interventions de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_interventions de la beta-reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

_Mettre cette chanson : watch?v=pt8VYOfr8To normalement cela vous amène jusqu'à la fin du … show ! XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, coupant court à tout autre commentaire. Un projecteur s'alluma et éclaira la scène tandis que les enceintes se mirent à cracher une musique plus entrainante. _Brintey … Spears?_ pensa Grimmjow **_(petite dédicace à ma Siphy-chan !)._** Une élégante et longue silhouette vêtue de blanc fit alors son entrée. La mâchoire de Grimmjow se décrocha quand il la vit. Ses longs cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon uniquement retenu par 2 longs pics. Elle s'avança vers eux et libera ses cheveux quand Britney commença à chanter. Ils volèrent un instant autour d'elle, et c'est là, quand elle sourit, que Grimmjow reconnu celui pour qui il était là ce soir. Il piqua un fard et sa région sud réagit sauvagement à la vision qu'offrait l'ébène.

Mais si Grimmjow avait reconnu Nnoitra, celui-ci ne l'avait en aucun cas vu. Aveuglé par les projecteurs placés en bout de scène, il ne voyait rien, la salle était plongée dans la pénombre et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il avait alors l'impression d'être seul au monde et non pas dévoré du regard par tout un tas de pervers ! **_(à commencer par son patron !)_**

Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos, sur ses épaules et son torse. Il était vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête. Et ce qui surprit le plus Grimmjow, fut la longue jupe fendue, laissant voir les cuissardes à talons hauts qu'il portait. Et la maîtrise qu'il en avait. Le bleuté ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la danse hypnotique qu'offrait à tous, la créature de nuit qu'était l'ébène. Ses mouvements fluides démontraient une grande pratique de ce genre d'exercice. Tout son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique, envahit par ses ondes, en pleine symbiose avec la musique.

Peu à peu, Jiruga ôta un à un ses vêtements. D'abord, la jupe avec laquelle il joua un moment avant de la laisser tomber et d'avancer un peu plus vers le public. Les pas étaient étudiés pour cette scène et pour cette musique. Tout comme la façon dont Jiruga défaisait un à un les boutons de son chemisier blanc tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il ouvrit puis referma le chemisier. Il dévoila une épaule, puis l'autre, puis les deux. Avant de se retourner, de le descendre lentement le long de ses bras, tout en jetant des coups d'œil aguicheur vers le public. Pour finalement, l'enlever et le laisser tomber au sol. En dessous, un bustier blanc, lui aussi, mettait en valeur sa fine taille, soulignant son torse et faisant ressortir encore plus ses tétons. Il joua un moment avec, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son micro short. Il fit passer un doigt de chaque coté, descendant un peu puis remontant. Il se tourna offrant son dos, son si délicieux dos, et son postérieur parfaitement moulé par le cuir blanc du micro short. Il posa ses mains dessus, caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Puis, il fit de nouveau face et continua à se caresser. Ses mains remontèrent ses cuisses, s'attardèrent un instant sur son entrejambe alors qu'il poussait son bassin en avant, puis se hissèrent sur le corsage avant de jouer avec ses tétons. Grimmjow pouvaient les voir pointer, deux petits longs et durs morceaux de chairs, appétissants à souhait. Il en déglutit. Il avait envie de remplacer les mains de Jiruga.

Le danseur se retourna encore une fois, montrant son dos et ses longs cheveux qui y cascadaient. Il s'accroupissait en écartant les jambes avant de remonter en poussant ses fesses vers l'arrière. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Il était hypnotisé. Aizen sourit en le voyant ainsi la bouche ouverte. _(Ouais bah en même temps il devait être pareil la première fois le lascar !)_ Et finalement, l'ébène arracha son micro short, équipé de scratch sur les cotés, et le lança vers le fond de la scène. Il se mit alors à onduler. Ses fesses étaient partiellement couvertes par les mouvements de ses cheveux. Il portait un string qui laissait à voir ses deux globes galbés. Il se retourna faisant face une nouvelle fois à la salle, ondulant toujours au rythme de la musique. Il s'approcha au plus prés du public pour finalement tomber à genoux, s'offrant encore plus, pile au moment où la musique marqua une pause. Quand elle repartit, il se mit à quatre pattes et releva la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux et envoyant un regard lourd de sensualité à son public. Il se releva alors, tourna le dos à la salle, alla jusqu'au fond de la scène, défit son corsage, refit face au public, lui envoyant un sourire bien à lui. Et avança de nouveau en ondulant sur la musique entrainante pour s'arrêter pile au milieu de la scène au moment où la salle fut plongée dans le noir et le silence, signant la fin du strip tease_. (Un 2nd Round, un 2nd Round ! *.*)_

Grimmjow mit deux secondes à émerger avant de se mettre à applaudir. Tout comme ceux qui avaient assisté au show. La lumière et la musique d'ambiance revinrent et Grimmjow se tourna vers le brun. Il était encore tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de voir **_(et moi aussi)_**. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'Aizen prit la parole.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, nos hôtes proposent aussi des shows à l'ensemble de notre clientèle.

-En effet, commença Grimmjow.

-Qu'est-c'tu fous là ? le coupa une voix derrière lui._ (Ça casse l'image là ! T'étais si classe Jiji-chérie ! .)_

Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Nnoitra, et il faut croire que c'était réciproque.

-Je suis venu te voir, lui répondit le bleuté en se retournant et en levant la tête pour le voir.

-Jiruga, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, l'invita Aizen d'un geste de la main.

-Non, répondit l'ébène. Toi, tu viens avec moi !

-Hey ! s'exclama le bleuté.

Et il attrapa Grimmjow par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite. Sous le regard bienveillant d'Aizen qui ne se formalisa pas plus que ça du comportement de son employé. À ce qu'il venait de voir, ils se connaissaient et préférait laisser l'ébène se débrouiller seul pour régler cette situation. _(… devrait-on commencer à s'inquiéter ?) **(je sais pas moi … ça dépend …)**_

* * *

Il avait commencé son show sereinement. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. La musique. Les lumières. Il était dans sa bulle. Et il s'y sentait bien. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose de la salle, aveuglé comme il l'était par les lumières qui le mettaient en valeur. Et d'ailleurs, il ne prêtait pas attention à se qu'il s'y passait. Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres. Aussi avait-il cru avoir halluciné quand il avait aperçu un éclat bleu à la première table, juste devant la scène, à la fin de son show. Le noir total qui avait suivi l'avait coupé court dans ses réflexions et il était allé dans sa chambre rapidement, se rafraîchir et se changer. En sortant, il était tombé sur Tousen.

-Aizen-sama veut te voir, lui avait simplement dit l'aveugle avant de se détourner de lui.

Jiruga avait soufflé avant de retourner en salle et de se diriger vers son patron. Il se figea en voyant une touffe de cheveux bleus. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ? Mais que faisait-il là ? _(« Admirer tes beaux yeux » serait une réponse politiquement correct ! :p) **(sauf que Grimmjow est tout sauf politiquement correct !)**_ Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retrouvait énervé par la simple présence du bleuté ici. Il s'approcha et se mit sciemment derrière lui. _(Il veut faire avoir un torticolis à mon Grimmy ou quoi !?)_

-Qu'est-c'tu fous là ? le coupa–t-il.

-Je suis venu te voir, lui répondit le bleuté en se retournant et en levant la tête pour le voir.

-Jiruga, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, l'invita Aizen d'un geste de la main.

-Non, répondit l'ébène en le foudroyant du regard. Toi, tu viens avec moi !

-Hey ! s'exclama le bleuté.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite. Il entendit bien un bruit de chaise qui tombait au sol, mais il s'en fichait. Il entendit aussi vaguement les protestations du bleuté, mais il voulait surtout regagner au plus vite sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle au milieu du bar. _(… … intéressante perception…)_

* * *

Grimmjow abandonna et se laissa guider par l'ébène. Vu son comportement, il en déduisait qu'il n'était pas super content de le voir. Ce qui fait toujours plaisir. Ils longèrent un couloir que Grimmjow situa derrière la scène, jusqu'à une porte ornée d'un « 5 » gigantesque. Jiruga l'ouvrit et le balança dedans, avant de refermer et de s'appuyer dessus.

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ici ? gronda-t-il.

-Putain ! jura Grimmjow. J'te l'ai déjà dit … te voir !

-Pourquoi ? _(Sortez les tambours !)_

Grimmjow sentit de la douleur, de l'inquiétude, dans ce simple mot. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulut se rapprocher mais stoppa devant le regard noir que lui lança l'ébène. Il détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il avait tellement envie de le revoir. Le silence s'éternisa. Aucun ne voulant parler en premier.

-J'voulais … j'voulais te revoir, admit le bleuté. J'aurais … j'aurais aimé te trouver prés de moi. Tu sais … j'ai vraiment aimé cette nuit là. Tout ! Pas seulement la baise ! _(… Ouais hein !? Grimmjow et les déclarations…)_

Grimmjow planta son regard dans celui de Nnoitra, qui du coup détourna le sien en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ce gamin aux cheveux bleus le mettait-il dans cet état ? Il n'était pas son premier plan cul d'un soir, alors pourquoi ?

-Et t'aurais voulu quoi, hein ? s'énerva-t-il. J'suis pas du genre à avoir un p'tit copain. T'as vu mon taf ! J'veux personne ! Et personne veut d'moi ! murmura-t-il._ (Calimero va !)_

-Tu dis ça, mais tu m'laisses même pas une chance d'essayer, s'exclama Grimmjow. Qui t'dis que j'veux pas d'toi !

Jiruga commençait à en avoir marre du bleuté. Certes, il avait passé une super soirée et une super nuit en sa compagnie, mais ça ne l'autorisait en rien à venir le faire chier comme ça, alors qu'il avait retrouvé son train-train habituel. Il voulait essayer, et bien, il allait essayer.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Oui.

Jiruga s'avança jusqu'au bleuté, l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sentant Grimmjow se laisser faire, il lui attrapa les mains et les coinça dans son dos, immobilisant le bleuté. Puis, il le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il les fit tomber. S'en suivit une petite bagarre car Grimmjow voulait se défaire de l'emprise de l'ébène. Finalement, Jiruga réussit à reprendre possession des mains du bleuté, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, il les lui avait attaché avec une paire de menottes. Il le sentit se débattre, mais réussit à l'immobiliser tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le libérer.

-Mais p'tain ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais essayer, non ?

-Oui … mais putain, détache-moi !

-Non, répondit Jiruga le plus sérieusement du monde.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Il était attaché, avec des menottes, allongé sur le lit. Et c'est là qu'il commença à réaliser où il était. Et avec qui. Il était dans un bar à hôtes, enfin c'était un peu plus qu'un bar à hôtes. Dans un établissement normal, les hôtes se contentent de faire boire leurs clients et de leurs tenir compagnie. Mais pas ici, puisqu'il avait pu voir le comportement de certains hôtes avec leurs clients. Ici les hôtes étaient clairement des prostitués. Nnoitra en était un. La réalité le rattrapa et le laissa sans réaction, ce qui arrangea bien Jiruga qui put en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait installé tout un système de cordes et de poulies dans sa chambre. Et il savait s'en servir. Pour son plaisir et celui de ses clients. Il attacha une corde aux menottes de Grimmjow et tira dessus. Le bleuté protesta, mais ne put que suivre le mouvement et se mettre debout. La corde était reliée à une poulie au plafond et il se retrouva debout devant le lit. Jiruga attacha la corde au mur et s'assit sur le lit. Il sourit à Grimmjow qui se rendit compte qu'il était juste à la bonne hauteur. Et surtout qu'il n'avait pas débandé !

-T'as beau protester … il n'en reste pas moins que t'es excité ! sourit l'ébène.

Grimmjow ne trouva rien à répondre. Il venait lui-même de se faire la même réflexion. Et là, il ne pouvait plus nier. Jiruga lui lança un de ses sourires bien à lui et embrassa la bosse qui déformait le pantalon. Ses mains se mirent à défaire la braguette, puis à descendre pantalon et boxer. Jiruga continuait à embrasser toujours au même endroit. Un supplice pour le bleuté. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'emprise de l'ébène. Il n'avait rien contre une petite gâterie, au contraire. C'était juste que … la position n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable. Cependant, il se surprit à la trouver très … excitante. Tellement qu'il gémit faiblement.

Jiruga accentua son sourire et le prit en bouche. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur les hanches du bleuté, le tenant fermement, le maintenant en place. Il prenait son pied à torturer de la sorte le jeune homme. Ceux qui d'habitude venaient vers lui savaient à quoi s'attendre, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du bleuté. Il avait un « vanille » _**(celles qui ont lues 50 nuances de gris savent de quoi je parle)** (un jour peut-être… mais c'est pas le genre qui me botte en fait…) (c'est pas mon genre non plus, mais ça se lit très facilement et c'est très addictif !)_ rien que pour lui. Il continua donc à cajoler le sexe du bleuté avec sa bouche et sa langue. Il sentait la tension grandir dans le corps qu'il avait sous les doigts. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser doucement la peau du bleuté. Ce dernier finit par jouir. Malgré la position peu confortable. Il laissa échapper un grognement. Et Jiruga, qui avait fait plus attention que la dernière fois, eut tout le plaisir de voir les jets de sperme gicler.

-P'tain, souffla Grimmjow.

Il avait la tête penchée sur son torse, terrassé par son orgasme. De la sueur lui coulait dans le dos, et il commençait à avoir mal aux bras à force de les avoir au-dessus de la tête. Il tira dessus mais ne put faire plus. Il releva la tête et vit que Jiruga l'observait, comme un coiffeur regarde une touffe de cheveux qui n'a pas vu une paire de ciseaux depuis une éternité, en se réjouissant de ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire.

-Tu vas p'être me détacher maintenant ? se hasarda le bleuté.

-C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, répondit pensivement l'ébène.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ça t'as plu ?

Grimmjow fut surpris par la question et ça se vit sur son visage. Jiruga l'observait intensément, guettant la moindre réaction.

-Oui !

-En voudrais-tu … plus ?

-Plus ? Qu'entends-tu par plus ? _(SM mon grand, SM !)_

Jiruga explosa de rire et se leva. Il fit le tour de son prisonnier en laissant ses doigts courir sur le corps musclé de celui-ci. Finalement, il allait peut-être accepter ce que lui proposait le bleuté. Pourquoi pas essayer avec lui autre chose qu'un simple plan cul.

-Il existe bien des manières de satisfaire un homme. Je pense que tu en as conscience. Mais ce que tu connais ne représente qu'une infime partie du savoir que je possède en la matière.

Jiruga se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il commença à les caresser de manière circulaire et délicate. Grimmjow gémit. Et pencha sa tête en arrière, contre le torse de Jiruga. Celui-ci sourit. Il continua, puis soudainement lui donna une claque, sur une fesse alors que l'autre continuait à être caressée. Grimmjow glapit.

-Surpris ? demanda l'ébène.

-Oui, répondit Grimmjow.

Il gémit de nouveau car Jiruga continuait toujours de lui caresser les fesses. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par ses caresses et la fessée n'avait rien changée. Il en reçut une nouvelle, sur l'autre fesse. Il glapit de nouveau, mais ne put réprimer un gémissement quand Jiruga reprit sa caresse sur la fesse claquée. Le petit jeu continua un moment, amenant Grimmjow dans un état de plaisir extrême. Les caresses et les fessées se mélangeaient avec un savoir faire extraordinaire, et il en tirait un plaisir énorme.

-C'est de ça dont je te parle, lui susurra Jiruga à l'oreille, avant de mordiller le lobe de celle-ci. Tu es excité ?

-Oui, gémit Grimmjow.

Il était surtout perdu dans les affres d'un plaisir sensuel qu'il n'avait jamais gouté. Il se savait attaché et à la merci de l'ébène, mais pour l'instant celui-ci ne faisait que s'occuper de lui et de son plaisir. Il sentit, enfin, un effleurement qu'il connaissait. Jiruga lui écartait les fesses et ses mains en caressaient la partie la plus intime, mais toujours de cette même manière, si sensuelle.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla Jiruga.

-Moi aussi, répondit Grimmjow dans un souffle.

-Bien … très bien, répondit l'ébène dans un sourire … diabolique. _(Au reflet de celui de l'auteure qui OSE nous couper là !) **(mais non !)**_

* * *

La position n'était pas idéale, et les mains sur lui le distrayaient, tout comme cette bouche qui parsemait son dos de doux baisers. Il sentait toujours un contact physique avec son partenaire, contact qui le maintenait dans un état … de veille sensuelle. Il subissait les caresses, les appréhendait, les attendait. Soudain, Jiruga glissa ses deux mains sous ses cuisses et les souleva.

-Pose tes pieds sur le lit.

Il obéit. Il se trouvait debout sur le bord du lit. Il avait un peu de mou au niveau de la corde qui retenait ses bras levés. Il en profita pour les dégourdir. Il en profita aussi pour observer Jiruga qui farfouillait dans la table de chevet. L'ébène revint vers lui tout sourire et posa sur le lit ce qu'il avait été cherché. Du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il vint se coller à Grimmjow. Celui-ci s'aperçut alors qu'il était plus grand que l'ébène. Jiruga l'attrapa à la nuque et le força à se pencher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue domina totalement celle du bleuté, et quand il mit fin au baiser, il eut le plaisir de voir Grimmjow à bout de souffle, les joues en feu. Il le planta alors pour se déshabiller. Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, de le dévorer du regard. Il avait envie de ce corps gigantesque et puissant. Il avait envie de le sentir en lui. L'idée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit que ce n'était que depuis qu'il connaissait, et, accessoirement couchait avec Kensei et Kenpachi, que lui venait parfois l'envie d'être pris. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Jiruga qui revint vers lui, ondulant son corps. Il tira sur ses chaussures, enleva ses chaussettes, son sous-vêtement et son pantalon.

-Tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça.

-J'suis complètement d'accord avec toi.

-Bien. Maintenant, penche-toi en arrière.

-Comme ça ?

Grimmjow tenait à pleines mains la corde, et se pencha en arrière. Jiruga le remit droit avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Non … tu dois juste mettre tes fesses en arrière … comme si tu voulais t'asseoir.

-Comme ça alors ?

-Oui … très bien !

Jiruga posa alors de nouveau ses mains sur les fesses du bleuté, qui en retour gémit.

-On dirait qu'elles t'ont manquées ? sourit Jiruga.

-Oui, avoua le bleuté.

Jiruga sourit de plus belle et reprit ses caresses et ses fessés. Grimmjow se perdit alors, de nouveau dans un flot de sensations nouvelles. Il oscillait entre le plaisir sensuel offert par les mains expertes de l'ébène et les morsures des claques qu'il lui infligeait. Cependant, ces mêmes claques participaient à son plaisir. Il n'était plus que gémissements et ondulations du bassin. Il sentait à peine les rares baisers que Jiruga déposait parfois sur son dos.

-Es-tu prêt ? demanda Jiruga tout contre son oreille.

-Prêt ? réussit à articuler Grimmjow.

-Oui, prêt. Car maintenant, je vais te prendre.

Jiruga assortit sa phrase d'une claque un peu plus violente que les autres et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de glapir.

-Oui !

Jiruga le laissa donc pantelant pour se préparer. Il fit en sorte que Grimmjow le voit. Il ouvrit délicatement l'emballage et en sorti le préservatif. Puis, il souffla dedans pour en connaître le sens et finalement le déroula sur son sexe dur. Il prit alors le lubrifiant, en appliqua une noisette sur sa verge et l'étala consciencieusement dessus. Il mit une autre noisette sur ses doigts puis retourna derrière Grimmjow, toujours chauffé à blanc. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il tressaillit au contact froid des doigts de l'ébène sur lui, en lui, mais se mit rapidement à gémir et à haleter. Jiruga avait déjà deux doigts enfoncés en lui, qui allaient et venaient, préparant la suite.

-Et maintenant, mon petit Grimmjow, je vais te baiser.

Il retira ses doigts, agrippa les hanches du bleuté et s'enfonça en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. À croire que Grimmjow n'attendait que ça ! Une fois au bout, il s'immobilisa et rectifia la position du bleuté en lui remettant correctement les pieds sur le lit. Il embrassa chaque épaule et fit courir ses mains sur le corps à sa disposition. Il était bien comme ça, il se sentait incroyablement bien en cet instant. Ça lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit du 1er de l'an, et ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à cette occasion. Ses mains finirent par arriver à la verge douloureuse du bleuté, qui gémit quand il y toucha.

S'en était trop pour Grimmjow. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu pieds dans les affres du plaisir. Il avait décidé, d'ailleurs, de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son plaisir. Juste son plaisir et celui qui le lui donnait. Les mains sur lui et la verge en lui. Il se concentrait uniquement sur ça. Quand enfin, elle se mit en mouvements dans ses chairs, il ne put réprimer les cris qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'était tellement bon, tellement fort, tellement juste. Oui, juste, car elle touchait exactement où il fallait à chaque fois. Elle touchait cette petite zone si sensible. À chaque fois. À chaque coup de butoir. La gêne, que lui avait occasionné sa position et ses mains attachées, avait disparue depuis longtemps. Il avait même au contraire l'impression que ça ne faisait qu'amplifier son plaisir.

Jiruga se délectait des cris du bleuté. Il en avait rarement entendu d'aussi excitants. Il accéléra encore, y mettant toute sa passion et tout son savoir-faire. Il voulait emmener Grimmjow le plus loin possible dans son plaisir. Il voulait le faire jouir une fois de plus. Et il y réussit. Grimmjow se déversa en hurlant. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents, l'entraînant à sa suite. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, à reprendre leur souffle, avant que Jiruga ne se retire. Il soutint Grimmjow, monta sur le lit, le libéra de la corde et l'allongea. Puis, il lui enleva les menottes et observa ses poignets avant de frotter doucement les marques qu'elles y avaient laissées.

Grimmjow, les yeux fermés, profitait encore de son orgasme et du coup se laissait faire. Il appréciait la douceur avec laquelle Jiruga l'avait manipulé et avait pu constater la force qu'il avait. Il n'avait jamais pris son pied aussi intensément. Ça avait été incroyablement bon ! Et là, il avait juste à profiter. Jiruga le lâcha et les recouvrit du drap, puis il le prit dans ses bras. L'ébène lui embrassa le haut du crâne et resserra son emprise sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

-Alors ? se hasarda-t-il quand même au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis content d'avoir dit oui, sourit Grimmjow, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Jiruga sourit aussi. Et s'assoupit.

* * *

_Et sinon? Je pars ce soir en vacances ! A dans 3 semaines !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoici de retour de vacances, alors vous avez le droit à un chapitre ! Ne suis-je pas gentille?_

* * *

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Le réveil avait été tonitruant pour Kensei. En effet, alors qu'il profitait tranquillement d'un câlin du matin de son amant, leurs deux filles avaient fait une entrée fracassante dans leur chambre. Aussitôt, l'argenté s'était crispé. À croire qu'il n'aurait jamais de réveil calme et tendre. Les deux jeunes filles les avaient rejoints dans le lit et tout ça c'était terminé en câlin général.

-Vous êtes pas un peu grandes pour ça ? râla Kensei.

-J'espère bien que non ! s'exclama Kenpachi à la surprise générale.

Kensei le regarda étonné et ses deux filles lui sautèrent dessus en riant.

-J'veux pouvoir les tenir encore longtemps dans mes bras, se justifia le géant.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Ken-chan, acquiesça Yachiru.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Mashiro. _(Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? u.u)_

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ce réveil matinal ? demanda l'argenté, histoire de changer de sujet.

-Matinal ? Il est onze heure et demi ! s'exclama Mashiro

-On doit être dans une heure chez Tata ! crut bon d'ajouter Yachiru.

-Et c'est qu'maintenant que tu l'dis ! hurla Kenpachi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux hommes sortent du lit en envoyant tout en l'air, sans se soucier d'autre chose que le fait qu'ils allaient être en retard et qu'accessoirement ils préféraient éviter ! Mashiro et Yachiru pouffèrent de rire à les voir s'agiter de la sorte. Elles adoraient les taquiner. Et accessoirement voir le père de l'autre à poil ! **_(moi non plus j'dirais pas non … de les voir à poil)_**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Kenpachi sonna à la porte, Kensei juste derrière lui et leurs filles avec ce dernier. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur en se jetant dans les bras de celle qu'elles considéraient comme leur tante.

-Obasan !

-Mes chéries, répondit la brune en les prenant dans ses bras.

Elle les laissa finalement répartir et administra à Kenpachi une accolade chaleureuse alors qu'elle se contenta de saluer de la tête Kensei. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'argenté, au contraire, c'est qu'elle connaissait la réserve de celui-ci pour les effusions affectives. (_Ouais, bah on fera pas référence à ce qui peut se passer dans la chambre ! p)_

-Jiruga est là. Et vous … Vous êtes à l'heure, souligna-t-elle.

-Comme toujours, répondit le géant.

-Tu as encore conduit à ta façon ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! acquiesça Kensei avant que son amant ne puisse répondre.

En effet, Kenpachi le fou du volant avait repris du service pour les amener en temps et en heure chez sa chère cousine. Pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs filles et au grand damne de Kensei qui supportait très peu la conduite plus que sportive qu'avait eu son amant.

-Allez-y entrer, leurs sourit-elle.

Et ils s'exécutèrent !

* * *

Le repas était calme. Les filles se tenaient bien et n'arrêtaient pas de taquiner Hanataro. Le jeune homme, d'un naturel calme et très réservé, appréhendait toujours de se retrouver avec ses deux cousines. Il les trouvait gentilles mais trop … bruyantes pour lui. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le taquiner, trouvant trop drôle sa tête et ses rougissements. Il avait beau être d'un an plus vieux, il n'en restait pas moins plus ignorant dans bien des domaines comparé à ses cousines.

-Alors ? fit Yachiru.

-Alors quoi ? répondit le jeune homme.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Hana, répliqua Mashiro.

Il n'aimait guère ce surnom. Mais il avait beau le leurs dire, elles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il rougit car il savait parfaitement comment tout cela allait terminer. Il espérait juste gagner assez de temps pour que sa mère ou Isane intervienne et le sauve des deux furies. Mais, il n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent un peu plus de lui, l'encerclant. Elles voulaient l'aider à se décoincer et à oser affronter la vie et les autres, aussi se montraient-elles parfois très envahissantes afin de le faire réagir. Comme la dernière fois où il leurs avait avoué aimer quelqu'un mais ne rien oser. Il se sous estimait beaucoup, et elles voulaient l'aider à prendre confiance en lui et à oser. Tout simplement oser.

-Hanaaaaaa, firent-elles en chœur.

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Puis il les regarda l'une après l'autre, soupira encore et finalement regarda ses mains.

-Je lui ai parlé, murmura-t-il rougissant.

-YES ! fut le cri de joie des deux sœurs.

Les adultes se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passaient et en conclurent qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Ils reprirent donc leur discussion.

-Et ? le pressa Mashiro.

-Et … rien. Je lui ai dit bonjour.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Yachiru.

-Tous les jours. Je la salue tous les jours …et … elle me répond.

Le sourire d'Hanataro à ce moment valut tout l'or du monde pour les filles. Elles avaient enfin la preuve qu'il leurs fallait continuer à pousser leur cousin à s'ouvrir au monde et aux autres. Elles embrayèrent ensuite sur la suite à donner, faisant passer leur cousin par tout un tas de rougissements et d'expressions faciales très … diversifiées.

À l'autre bout de la table, Kenpachi et Retsu menaient une discussion animée avec Jiruga, tandis que Kensei et Isane les écoutaient tout en surveillant les adolescents. La discussion tournait autour de la personne qu'il faudrait à Jiruga pour qu'enfin il se stabilise. Les trois cousins étaient très proches et avaient plus ou moins des vécus identiques. Ils avaient été élevés en partie par leurs grands parents maternels dans une famille proche des yakuzas. Et même si Retsu avait l'air plus calme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle aussi avait en sacré caractère dominant. Elle était plus âgée que ses deux cousins et ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur trouver des grandes similitudes tant au niveau du caractère que du physique. Ils se ressemblaient énormément et elle aussi leurs ressemblait. Petits, ils étaient souvent pris pour des frères et sœurs. Elle était l'ainée et elle voulait le bonheur pour ses deux cousins. C'était à elle de veiller sur eux depuis la mort de leurs grands parents.

De plus pour elle, les points communs entre Isane et Kensei étaient assez flagrants pour arriver à une conclusion toute simple : il fallait à Jiruga quelqu'un de calme, en surface, avec assez de tempérament pour lui résister quand il lui fallait mais aussi une bonne dose de courage pour l'affronter et beaucoup de patience pour le supporter.

Pour Kenpachi, Grimmjow remplissait ses conditions. En y ajoutant, une certaine folie furieuse qui pouvait convenir à Jiruga. Et tout ça sans prendre en compte l'entêtement du bleuté. Quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, il était terriblement difficile, voir impossible, de la lui enlever. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était extrêmement beau et bien foutu. Kenpachi en savait quelque chose et même si Jiruga était au courant, il ne voulait pas mentionner devant tout le monde qu'il le savait. Ses filles étaient justes à coté et elles avaient toujours une oreille qui trainait. Il se doutait que Retsu soupçonnait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas traumatiser Isane.

-Tu peux me croire, Jiruga. Il te correspond, affirma la brune.

-Mais vous avez-pas bientôt fini de m'faire chier comme ça ! J'veux personne ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre !

Il reçut un regard suspicieux de la part de ses deux cousins, genre « tu peux toujours le faire croire aux autres mais pas à nous ». Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'ils puissent avoir raison. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il devait rapidement changer de sujet. Il fut sauvé par Hanataro qui sortit de table en hurlant un « Noooonnnnnn ! » désespéré, sous le regard dubitatif de ses deux cousines.

-Les filles ? Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? demanda Kensei calmement.

-Mais rien, répondit Mashiro.

-On lui donne juste des conseils, renchérit Yachiru.

-Et ? fit Isane.

-Et bien ….

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Elles savaient qu'elles n'allaient pas y couper et que Kensei ne lâcherait pas. Et de toute façon, s'il lâchait, Isane prendrait le relais.

-On lui a dit qu'on irait le chercher un soir à la sortie du lycée, avoua d'une petite voix Mashiro.

Kenpachi et Jiruga explosèrent de rire. Retsu se contenta d'un sourire. Elle n'avait rien contre les agissements de ses nièces, au contraire, si ça pouvait décoincer son fils, elle les encourageait. C'était plus Kensei et Isane que ça gênait. Ils n'avaient rien contre le fait que les deux jeunes femmes cherchent à aider Hanataro, ils avaient plus à redire sur leur façon de faire. Ils étaient plus sensibles que les autres aux tourments qui pouvaient habiter le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Kensei.

-On veut l'aider à être un peu plus populaire, répondit Mashiro.

-Pour ? demanda Isane.

-Pour l'aider avec une fille, finit par lâcher Yachiru. Mais vous lui dites pas que vous savez, hein ?

-S'il vous plait ? firent les deux jeunes filles en chœur avec les yeux du Chat Potté, sous l'hilarité générale.

-On verra, murmura Kensei, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.


	5. Chapter 5

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le vent faisait voler les rares flocons qui tombaient encore. La lumière du jour était par moment aveuglante, reflétée par toute cette neige. Il jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il n'avait pas envie de grand-chose d'ailleurs. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses amis lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, mais retournèrent à leur discussion. Ils avaient essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il restait muet. Gin avait bien sa petite idée, mais il voulait attendre un peu, il ne voulait pas le brusquer comme la dernière fois. Et puis, le bleuté n'avait pas tout à fait le même comportement. Pour Gin, il avait tout de l'amoureuse transie qui se languit de son bien-aimé. Hors ce n'était pas le genre de Grimmjow. Enfin il espérait.

Pour Grimmjow, les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. La vie avait repris son cours, mais il lui semblait qu'il la regardait passer, qu'il n'y participait plus. Il s'était encore réveillé seul. C'est ce qu'il avait cru au début, mais Jiruga était assis, nu, sur le lit, le regardant dormir. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir un sourire tendre sur le visage de l'ébène avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne en le voyant réveillé. Grimmjow s'interrogeait toujours sur ce sourire. Toujours est-il qu'il avait été content de le trouver là à son réveil. Jiruga l'avait alors exhorté à s'habiller et à partir. Il était sur son lieu de travail et il ne voulait pas d'embrouilles. Ni avec son patron, ni avec Grimmjow. Ils avaient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, et Jiruga l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie. Il l'avait alors embrassé tendrement avant de laisser la nuit et le froid lui prendre le bleuté. Grimmjow était alors rentré chez lui, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Non en fait, il était complètement sur une autre planète. Il avait passé le restant de la nuit à ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne savait pas où il en était avec le géant. Le lendemain, il avait enchaîné sa journée comme un automate, et c'est comme ça qu'il était depuis. Il s'était mis sur pilote automatique, son corps bougeait, il accomplissait son quotidien, mais son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Jiruga.

Il avait continué à regarder des soaps opéras à la télévision, calé dans son canapé, le soir, enroulé dans un plaid en mangeant du chocolat. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait le voir. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait. Et accessoirement, ça finissait par l'endormir.

Il n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le sexe. Il avait essayé les filles et les garçons avant de se consacrer uniquement à ces derniers. Il avait eu de multiples aventures, de multiples partenaires, de multiples histoires, mais rien de jamais sérieux. Il ne cherchait pas à s'engager et le faisait comprendre dés le départ.

Et puis, il y avait eu Kenpachi et Kensei. C'était le premier couple d'hommes qu'il voyait aussi uni et heureux, et il leur avait envié ce bonheur. Certes, il l'avait lui aussi obtenu d'une certaine manière, en s'immisçant dans leur relation. Les deux hommes lui avaient beaucoup appris, lui avaient ouvert l'esprit **_(et pas que l'esprit … je sais c'est nul … mais c'est venu tout seul)_**, l'avaient fait évoluer. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le couple était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'amour pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A, mais il les aimait beaucoup et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il avait trouvé avec eux une certaine stabilité affective, et il en était heureux.

Et puis, il y avait eu Jiruga. Il ne pouvait pas nier son attirance, sa fascination pour le dos de ce dernier. Mais il y avait aussi la ressemblance que l'ébène avait avec son cousin. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu l'impression d'en avoir un des deux rien que pour lui, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kenpachi, ou de Kensei. Mais il avait envie de vivre quelque chose de durable avec quelqu'un. Et Jiruga s'était présenté. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Sauf qu'il avait vite déchanté au lendemain de leur première nuit. Ça faisait maintenant quasiment un mois qu'il avait l'impression de vivre à coté de ses pompes.

Et le pire, le pire, c'est qu'il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait pas tout de suite su pourquoi il avait à ce point voulu faire plier Jiruga. Mais, plus il y pensait et y repensait, plus il en arrivait à la même conclusion. Il en était amoureux ! Il avait beau retourner ça dans sa tête dans tous les sens, il ne voyait que cette explication. Cependant, il voulait en avoir confirmation, et la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier, était Gin. _(Et le Renard entre dans la place ! Youhouuu ! Sortez les pétards ! ^_^)_

* * *

Il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'ennuyait alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû être content. Il avait enfin eu la permission d'Aizen de monter un show avec Tesla. Il avait tanné son boss pendant des mois pour ça. Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il pouvait, et bien cela ne lui disait plus rien. Il était facilement distrait en ce moment. Peut-être la conversation avec ses cousins ? Ce n'était pas la première et certainement pas la dernière. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire pencher du « bon coté », comme il disait. Il grogna et Tesla le prit pour lui.

-Nnoitra-sama ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Jiruga le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis se ressaisit. Il s'approcha du blond avec un large sourire.

-Mais oui ! Tout va bien ! C'est juste qu'il t'manquait ça !

L'ébène révéla alors l'objet qu'il avait dans la main sous l'œil attentif du blond. Il se positionna derrière le plus petit qui ouvrit grand la bouche. Il y plaça alors le bâillon boule et l'attacha, puis revint devant son soumis et se remit à jouer distraitement avec les pinces à tétons de ce dernier. Il adorait jouer avec Tesla car celui-ci se prêtait parfaitement au rôle de soumis. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les limites l'un de l'autre. Il avait un moment pensé que Tesla aurait pu lui convenir, mais le blond restait soumis une fois leurs jeux finis et ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il en avait conscience maintenant. Il voulait pouvoir dominer son partenaire au lit, lui faire toutes sortes de choses et d'outrages, mais il voulait pouvoir entretenir une relation, qu'il qualifiait de saine, avec lui. Et Tesla ne correspondait pas à ça. Le blond cherchait un dominant permanent. Trop dur pour lui. Il aimait dominer mais pas que. Quoique beaucoup ne le voyait que comme ça, que ce soit au club, ou en dehors. Et puis, ses clients venaient le voir pour ça aussi. Il était un maître dominant.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries en ne sentant plus de résistance sur les pinces à tétons. Il les regarda puis regarda les tétons rouges et à vif de Tesla, puis le visage en pleurs de ce dernier. Il se rembrunit.

-Tsss … J't'ai déjà dit qu't'attendais trop pour le mot d'alerte, grogna-t-il.

Il défit le bâillon, puis détacha le blond. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et commença à examiner sa peau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de marques trop profondes. Tesla ne disait rien, se laissait faire et reniflait en silence. Il n'osait jamais rien dire à Jiruga. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était qu'obéissance et admiration pour son maître. Il se contentait d'être disponible quand son maître avait envie de lui pour disparaitre quand ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait secrètement voué sa vie à son maître.

Jiruga appliqua de la pommade sur le poignet du blond, puis sur ses tétons. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur séance, il était vraiment à ce qu'il faisait et cela fit plaisir au blond. Celui-ci voyait bien que l'ébène était préoccupé, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait osé l'interroger. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

-On arrête pour aujourd'hui Tesla. Rhabille-toi et rentre chez toi.

-Oui Nnoitra-sama, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Jiruga grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et posa un bras dessus. Il entendit vaguement le blond se rhabiller puis sortir. Rien n'allait plus comme il voulait. Sa petite routine était partie en vrille depuis un certain bleuté, et encore plus depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Grimmjow était la première personne à lui proposer autre chose que juste un plan cul. Il lui avait clairement proposé 'plus'. Et c'est ce 'plus' qui lui faisait peur d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait jamais connu ce 'plus'. Avec personne. Ce simple 'plus' était en train de bouleverser son monde. Et pour couronner le tout, les personnes les plus proches de lui, Kenpachi et Retsu, voulaient qu'il accepte ce 'plus'. Et Grimmjow. Il savait qu'ils ne voulaient que son bonheur. Mais jusqu'à l'instant, il était heureux. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus. Où il en était. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à rien. D'un côté, il avait envie de dire oui et de rappeler Grimmjow. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au bleuté. Mais de l'autre, il était bien dans sa vie et dans sa routine. Il y tenait trop pour tout envoyer en l'air. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher ce qu'il connaissait pour quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était toujours protégé des sentiments, car c'était un point faible, une souffrance. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme il avait pu souffrir plus jeune. Certes, il avait de l'affection pour Kenpachi et Retsu, et pour leurs familles. Mais à part ça … il n'en avait pas. Pour personne.

* * *

Gin fut plus que surpris de voir Grimmjow débarquer chez lui. Pas que le bleuté ignorait où il habitait, mais plutôt que jamais Grimmjow ne se risquait à être dans la ligne de mire d'Ukitake ou de Kyoraku. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les deux hommes, mais il préférait rester loin d'eux. C'est tout.

Grimmjow soupira de soulagement en voyant Gin ouvrir la porte.

-Gin ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Grimmjow ? fit ce dernier étonné. Que fais-tu là ?

-Faut qu'on cause ! lui répondit ce dernier.

-Bouge pas ! J'prends mes affaires !

Gin disparu un instant pour ressortir aussitôt, enfilant sa veste. Puis il passa son bras sous celui de Grimmjow qui ne protesta même pas et ils filèrent vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Gin était trop content que son meilleur ami se soit enfin décidé à venir le voir. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'avoir le fin mot de tout ça.

Grimmjow comprenait le besoin de Gin de le tenir, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait été plutôt fuyant ces derniers jours. Et puis ça lui faisait du bien. Ils avaient toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, très proches, si proches que certains croyaient qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Ce qui les faisaient bien rire car Gin était purement hétéro, mais il adorait jouer sur cette sexualité que certains lui prêtaient et qu'il n'avait pas. Et Grimmjow adorait l'aider dans ses blagues.

Ils ne parlèrent presque pas durant tout le trajet qui les amena dans un petit café qu'ils adoraient, prés du campus. L'endroit était cosy, dans les tons foncés et l'espace était divisé dans le fond en petites alcôves, idéales pour les rendez-vous amoureux. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent des cafés, histoire de se réchauffer. Une fois servis, Gin décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

-La courte. J'verrai après si j'ai besoin d'la longue.

-J'suis amoureux. _(Ça pour être court… mais au moins on retrouve un peu notre Grimmy ^^)_

Gin recracha sa gorgée de café. Et pas parce qu'elle était trop chaude.

* * *

Il avait étiré un sourire en le voyant arriver. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu. Il se planta devant lui et lui offrit ses petits yeux de cocker en lui sortant la phrase magique.

-J'ai été très vilain Nnoitra-sama.

-Dans ce cas …

Jiruga ne continua pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin. L'autre le suivit en silence alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il adorait ce client car il était tellement simple, tellement vrai dans son rôle, tellement sincère dans ses démonstrations, que c'en était un véritable délice que de le soumettre et de le punir. De ce qu'en savait Jiruga, le jeune homme était un cadre haut placé dans une grande société, il dominait d'une main ferme ses subordonnés. Sauf que ça finissait toujours par lui peser et du coup, il venait ici se faire dominer de la façon la plus bestiale qui soit.

Jiruga referma la porte derrière le jeune homme et se positionna derrière lui. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il attendait simplement que son maître fasse ce pourquoi il était là.

-Alors comme ça tu as été très vilain Shûkurô ? **_(J'ai pas trouvé mieux)_**

-Oui Nnoitra-sama.

-Bien … nous allons nous occuper de toi alors.

Jiruga tourna autour du jeune homme pour lui faire face. Il lui prit alors le menton dans la main et l'embrassa violemment. L'autre se laissa faire. Complètement. Après tout c'est pour ça qu'il était là. Pour se laisser faire, pour se laisser dominer, pour lâcher prise, pour s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

-J'veux bien la version longue … et un truc de plus fort, fit Gin d'une voix blanche. _(C'est qu'il est limite à faire une crise d'épilepsie le Gin, faut pas lui faire des frayeurs comme ça, voyons Grimmjow !) **( en même temps, ça lui a fait un sacré choc !)**_

Grimmjow ne dit rien. Il comprenait son ami. Celui-ci leva la main et aussitôt une serveuse vint les voir et repartit avec la commande d'une bouteille de saké.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Parfaitement ! lui répondit l'argenté. Je sens que j'vais en avoir besoin.

Il se tut le temps que la serveuse dépose la bouteille et les verres. Après avoir regardé le jolie fessier de la jeune femme disparaître, il servit les verres et en poussa un devant son ami.

-Et maintenant la version longue !

Gin avala d'un trait l'alcool fort. Grimmjow haussa les épaules et fit de même. Il allait peut être en avoir besoin s'il devait donner la version longue à son ami. Ce dernier pouvait se révéler être une vraie fouine quand il voulait. Il devait se donner du courage.

* * *

Rapidement, il lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller et de se mettre à genoux près de la porte, tête baissée. En attente. Et il le laissa là, sans bouger, le temps qu'il range ses affaires. Il avait un petit côté maniaque avec les fringues. Pire qu'une gonzesse ! Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à observer l'homme qui était venu se mettre spontanément entre ses mains. Il se prit à penser à Grimmjow qui était venu spontanément lui aussi, qui avait cherché à le voir. Arriverait-il à … l'éduquer de la même manière ? Parce que quand même qu'est-ce qu'il prenait son pied à dominer !

-Shûkurô … lève-toi et viens près de moi.

Le jeune homme se leva et, gardant toujours la tête basse, se plaça à genoux entre les jambes de Jiruga. Ce dernier se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, puis lui tira dessus pour lui faire lever la tête. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa chastement, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Tu vas m'sucer, n'est-ce-pas Shûkurô ?

L'autre gémit pour toute réponse. Jiruga eut alors le plaisir de sentir les mains du jeune homme sur lui, ouvrant sa braguette et sortant son sexe mou. Qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Le soumis le goba immédiatement et le fit durcir dans sa bouche, pratique que Jiruga adorait. Il avait appris au jeune homme tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir pour le satisfaire avec sa bouche. En effet, Shûkurô était hétéro, et marié accessoirement, aussi Jiruga avait-il dû faire son éducation. Toute son éducation. Pour leurs plus grand plaisir.

Jiruga n'avait pas lâché les cheveux du jeune homme et sa prise se raffermit même au cours de la fellation. C'était tellement bon ! Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce que Grimmjow lui avait fait. Penser au bleuté le fit jouir sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Shûkurô avala le tout car Jiruga lui maintenait fermement la tête en place et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Cependant, Jiruga était vexé. Il n'avait pas à penser à Grimmjow alors qu'il était avec un client. Ni à comparer le bleuté avec un client. Il ronchonna pour lui-même, mais le soumis le prit pour lui. Shûkurô reprit sa position d'attente immédiatement, il ne chercha même pas à essuyer ce qui lui coulait de la bouche.

-Viens ici ! aboya l'ébène.

Et le soumis d'obéir. Il lui attacha les poignets ensemble puis il les suspendit à la poulie fixée au plafond. Il le fit avancer vers le lit et s'assit devant lui. Il se trouvait pile à la bonne hauteur. Le sexe devant lui était tendu à l'extrême. Et il allait s'amuser avec ! Il devait s'occuper pour ne plus se faire parasiter par le bleuté. Il suça consciencieusement la verge du soumis, fit glisser ses dents dessus, tira sur le prépuce et fit pénétrer au plus profond ses doigts enduits de salive, faisant endurer milles supplices au jeune homme sans pour autant le laisser jouir. Quand il estima qu'il était plus que prêt, il donna un peu de mou à la corde et fit basculer le jeune homme à quatre pattes sur le lit. Là, il le pénétra d'un coup sec, après avoir mis un préservatif, et il le pilonna bestialement, tirant sur ses tétons ou sur son sexe.

-Ne jouis pas Shûkurô … ne jouis pas sans mon ordre!

Et le jeune homme de se retenir, avec l'aide de son maître. Quand il le sentait trop proche de l'explosion, Jiruga serrait la base de la verge fermement, retardant ainsi la délivrance chez son partenaire. Et encore une fois, Jiruga dut faire face à des pensées parasitaires. Grimmjow se substitua à Shûkurô et l'ébène n'y résista pas. Il donna un dernier grand coup, lâchant la verge du soumis, le libérant lui aussi. Leurs orgasmes furent synchronisés. Et décuplés.

Une fois son corps soulagé et calmé, Jiruga se rendit compte que c'était encore la pensée du bleuté qui l'avait fait jouir. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté de Shûkurô. Celui-ci s'allongea à son tour comme il put. Et c'est son halètement qui ramena l'ébène à la réalité. Il se releva, le détacha et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il l'examina et constatant qu'il n'avait pas laissé de traces, le foutu à la porte. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à celui qu'il était en train de baiser. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était ça l'amour. _(J'aime sa façon de voir les choses D)_

* * *

Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec Gin. Au moins maintenant il était fixé. Il était bien amoureux de Jiruga. La question était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il avait déjà essayé de le joindre et il réessaya mais obtint encore une fois le répondeur. Cependant, il laissa un message cette fois.

-Jiruga … c'est Grimmjow. Faut qu'on s'voit. Rappelle-moi …

Il soupira en raccrochant. Il espérait ne pas passer pour un mec désespéré. Il n'était pas comme ça. En temps normal. Mais comme lui avait si gentiment expliqué Gin « un mec amoureux, n'est pas un mec normal ». _(Logique implacable ! J'aime Gin ^^)_. Il rentra donc chez lui en essayant de ne pas se vautrer. Ils avaient quand même descendus deux bouteilles de saké, sans compter tous les shooter à la vodka qu'ils s'étaient enfilés.

À un moment, il se dit qu'il n'était pas dans son quartier. Il se demanda où il était. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était devant chez son couple favori. La nuit noire environnait tout sauf les spots de lumière diffusés par les lampadaires et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il vit Kenpachi sortir les poubelles. Juste vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon ample. Il bava.

-Oï Grimmjow ! Qu'es-tu fous là ? demanda le géant en s'approchant de lui.

Grimmjow se rapprocha aussi et rentra dans le petit jardin devant la maison.

-J'sais pas … j'sais pas comment j'suis arrivé là, avoua-t-il.

Kenpachi se rendit compte que le bleuté avait bu et décida de le ramener à la maison. Il en connaissait un qui allait être content. Kensei adorait materner.


	6. Chapter 6

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il retenait difficilement son sourire. Un grand sourire. Un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à sa moitié en général. Et là … là, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient trop mignons ! Il hésitait vraiment à prendre une photo, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse tomber entre des mains innocentes. Pas que ses filles soient innocentes, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre cet aspect de leur relation avec le bleuté.

Kensei dormait toujours et Grimmjow ronflait légèrement. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait bu, cela lui semblait normal. L'argenté était sur le dos, Grimmjow sur le ventre et à moitié sur son amant qui avait resserré ses bras sur lui. Ils étaient nus sous la couette. Lui aussi était nu d'ailleurs. Il hésitait de plus en plus à aller les réveiller. Finalement, il se dit qu'il allait plutôt leur préparer un bon petit dej' **_(il est gentil Kenpachi quand même !)_ **avant de les sortir de leurs rêves. Le réveil allait être difficile. Surtout pour Grimmjow.

Tout en préparant le café, il repensa à sa surprise d'avoir trouvé le bleuté devant chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit. Et fortement alcoolisé en plus. Pas que ça le dérange plus que ça, c'est juste que ça l'avait étonné. Il pensait que c'était réglé, que Jiruga avait mis la main dessus et qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Ou en tout cas, pas pour s'envoyer en l'air. Mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il s'était effondré en larmes, leur avouant que Jiruga ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie après qu'il soit allé le voir dans son club.

S'en était suivi un récit érotique de la part de Grimmjow qui leur avait raconté en détail cette fameuse nuit. Lui tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'ils s'étaient bien amusé. Kensei lui avait plutôt retenu les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, et le fait que ça pouvait coller entre eux si, et seulement si, ils mettaient de côté leur fierté masculine mal placée, et qu'ils s'avouaient enfin les sentiments qu'ils portaient à l'autre. Ce à quoi Grimmjow avait répondu qu'il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il était amoureux de Jiruga, qu'il en avait parlé avec Gin pour en avoir la confirmation, et qu'il était décidé à en parler avec Nnoitra, si celui-ci voulait bien se donner la peine de le rappeler après tous les messages qu'il avait laissé sur le répondeur de son téléphone portable.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait pas eu à forcer le bleuté à boire, car il se servit directement dans le bar, alternant alcool et chocolat, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à les embrasser tous les deux. Et même si Kensei s'était montré réticent au début, Grimmjow avait pu compter sur l'aide de Kenpachi pour le faire basculer du coté obscur ! Ils avaient alors mis à mal l'argenté dans le salon, lui faisant subir mille tortures avec leurs langues avant que Grimmjow n'aille se loger en lui. Puis, ça avait été au tour de Kenpachi de faire subir un rythme infernal à son amant alors que celui-ci essayait de sucer le bleuté. _(J'imagine là… *.* et NON je ne suis pas du tout entrain de baver !)_

Le deuxième round avait eu lieu dans leur chambre où cette fois-ci, Kensei prit Grimmjow tout en subissant les ardeurs du géant. Les trois hommes ayant bien profité les uns des autres, ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans le même lit, Grimmjow au milieu se faisant cajoler par les deux hommes. Le géant s'était réveillé en premier et en avait profité pour observer à loisir ses amants. Il ne comprenait pas son cousin. Lui n'aurait certainement pas laissé passer un joli p'tit lot comme Grimmjow. Même avec les tendances qu'il connaissait à son cousin. Il aurait surtout fait en sorte que celui-ci y réponde.

Il fut sorti de son introspection par un torse se collant à son dos. Il se retourna et embrassa furtivement mais tendrement l'argenté. Celui-ci n'était vraisemblablement pas encore complètement réveillé.

-Un p'tit noir ? demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Kensei d'une voix ensommeillée.

L'argenté se décolla du géant et s'assit sur une chaise. Il avait trop abusé hier soir, d'alcool et de sexe. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche. Kenpachi déposa une tasse fumante devant l'argenté et celui-ci réchauffa ses mains dessus. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide noir. Il avait besoin de calme, et de temps, pour rassembler ses esprits et ses idées. Il but une gorgée et la laissa le réchauffer et le réveiller.

-Il est pas un peu con, ton cousin, là ?

-Un peu, répondit le géant.

- À ton avis, on intervient ?

-Oh que oui ! sourit Kenpachi.

-J'm'occupe du chaton alors, soupira Kensei. Et toi d'l'asperge !

Il sourit d'un beau sourire carnassier à son amant. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire l'argenté. Il avait un peu le même ressenti. Et encore plus depuis qu'il mettait ça en parallèle de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Retsu et Jiruga. Soit son cousin était con, soit il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête et il savait pourquoi. Il avait picolé avec Gin. Par contre, il avait mal au cul et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il grimaça en cherchant à ouvrir ses yeux. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce lui brûlait la rétine. Cependant, il persista jusqu'à ouvrir complètement un œil afin de pouvoir regarder autour de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'étonna d'être là, mais il savait maintenant pourquoi il avait mal au cul.

Il se trouva minable à cet instant. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée. La dernière chose qui lui restait en mémoire était le départ de Gin du bar. Ce dernier avait reçu un appel de Matsumoto et avait décidé d'aller rejoindre sa chérie plutôt que de picoler avec lui. Il supposait qu'il avait dû finir la bouteille de saké avant de, lui aussi, mettre les voiles. Il supposait qu'il avait encore essayé d'appeler l'autre asperge et que tombant encore une fois sur le répondeur, il avait décidé qu'il méritait un peu de réconfort. Et question réconfort, il ne pouvait pas mieux trouver que son couple favori. C'est pour ça qu'il supposait qu'il avait dû débarquer chez eux à l'improviste, et les connaissant ils ne l'avaient pas laissé prendre froid dehors, et qu'ils s'étaient occupés de le réchauffer, et de le consoler des vents qu'il ne cessait de prendre avec Jiruga.

Il resta encore un peu sous la couette. Il ne voulait pas les affronter de suite. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû leur raconter à peu prés tout. Il en rougi. De honte. Il avait dû leurs raconter les moindres détails des ses frasques sexuelles avec Jiruga, mais aussi de ses doutes et de ses sentiments. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se laisser aller à ce point avec eux ? Il les savait bienveillants, ce qui le rassura. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient sûrement mis au point un quelconque stratagème pour qu'il puisse arriver à ses fins. C'est-à-dire pour qu'il puisse avoir Jiruga et son cul !

* * *

Il n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour s'habiller. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Mais pour le commun des mortels, il en avait fait. Sauf que chez lui c'était quasiment inné. Et puis, il n'avait que des fringues qui lui allaient comme des gants. Il avait toujours pris un soin immense de son apparence et sa garde vestimentaire en faisait partie. Tout comme ses chaussures. Il était pire qu'une femme pour ça !

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et jugeant le résultat plus que satisfaisant, il sourit. Il en connaissait certains qui allaient encore baver rien qu'en le voyant. Il était encore habillé en blanc. Il adorait cette couleur qui contrastait avec sa peau dorée et sa chevelure ébène. Un pantalon slim avec une ceinture argenté, une blouse sur un T-shirt moulant à manches longues et à encolure bateau, une paire de bottines et un manteau en fourrure **_(fausse la fourrure hein ! j'ai pas envie de me faire dépecer, moi !),_** telle était sa mise pour aller déjeuner chez son cousin. Et c'est très fier de lui qu'il quitta son appartement.

* * *

Il ne se douta de rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il connaissait pourtant son cousin, en tout cas assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait être capable d'un truc comme ça ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi diable avait-il Grimmjow devant lui ? Et nu ! Enfin presque …

* * *

Grimmjow avait beaucoup râlé quand Kensei l'avait mis devant le fait accompli. À savoir que Jiruga allait débarquer pour déjeuner et qu'ils allaient se retrouver seuls. Tous les deux. Et encore plus quand l'argenté lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il reste nu !

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! avait alors hurlé le bleuté en balançant le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main, à la tête de Kensei.

-Juste pour lui ouvrir la porte, expliqua celui-ci. Genre tu sors de la douche …

-Si j'sors d'la douche, j'ai une serviette !

-J'ai dit genre …

-J'men fous ! J's'rai pas à poil pour lui ouvrir la porte !

-Ok … ok … finit par concéder l'argenté. De toute façon, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais j'veux plus qu'tu viennes te plaindre !

Kensei croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard noir sans appel à Grimmjow qui faisait le poisson. Il n'avait guère aimé son réveil. Kenpachi était parti il ne savait où, et il pensait en profiter pour se faire câliner par Kensei sauf que celui-ci lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Une nouvelle fois. Il n'était plus alcoolisé comme la veille et Kensei prenait un malin plaisir à tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Tu m'aimes plus ? en conclut le bleuté.

Il offrit une mimique digne du Chat Potté à Kensei. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en soupirant. C'était un coup bas de la part du bleuté. Il avait du mal à lui résister quand il faisait ça et l'autre le savait très bien et en profitait.

-Écoute Grimmjow … c'est pour ton bien !

-Mon bien ?

-Oui ! Tu en es raide dingue ! Tu le reconnais toi-même ! Si tu veux avoir son attention, le fait d'être nu…

-En serviette, corrigea le bleuté.

-Quasiment nu, reprit l'argenté, devrait t'y aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne te donne pas de nouvelles. Kenpachi non plus. Sur ce coup là, il ne le comprend pas.

-Mouais, concéda le bleuté.

Il savait que Kensei avait raison. S'il ne captait pas son attention de suite, il était capable de faire demi-tour et de se barrer. Alors que s'il était en état de choc, il pouvait très bien l'attraper et le faire rentrer. Il aurait alors tout le loisir de pouvoir enfin tirer tout ça au clair ! Enfin, il espérait …

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas ! Pour un peu, il aurait bavé. Il avait oublié la plastique parfaite du bleuté. Il se sentit tirer à l'intérieur de la maison, et il entendit la porte claquer et se verrouiller. Il était tombé dans un piège ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas !

-Jiruga, appela doucement Grimmjow.

Il se retourna, mais ne put s'empêcher de détailler encore et encore le corps qu'il avait devant lui. Il sentit son sexe se durcir. Oh non, ce n'était pas le moment !

-Grimmjow, fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

Il se jeta sur le bleuté, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant violemment. Sa langue demanda l'ouverture de la bouche de Grimmjow, qui s'exécuta. Elle se mit alors à dominer sa jumelle. Complètement. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas de la violence du baiser. Il avait l'impression que Jiruga se rassasiait de lui. Il eut beaucoup de mal à mettre fin au baiser. Et encore plus à s'éloigner de l'ébène. Jiruga le regarda étonné, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Grimmjow ?

-Écoute Jiruga … faut qu'on parle !

-Et tu t'habilles souvent comme ça pour parler ? s'offusqua le géant.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et lança un regard noir à Grimmjow. Celui-ci le prit comme un coup au cœur. Mais il ne fléchit pas. Ce baiser avait allumé un brasier en lui. Et il n'avait rien pour cacher son érection qu'une simple serviette. Ce que Jiruga ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il s'approcha doucement de Grimmjow un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres, et effleura du bout des doigts l'objet du délit, à travers la serviette.

-Que ?! s'exclama le pauvre bleuté.

-On dirait qu't'as pas vraiment envie d'parler …

-Si ! Il faut qu'on cause … d'abord

-T'es sûr ? On peut très bien causer … après.

Jiruga se voulait séducteur et tentateur. Il voulait faire céder Grimmjow à son envie de le posséder. Car c'est de ça dont il s'agissait pour lui. Il s'en fichait maintenant de savoir que son cousin avait manigancé pour qu'il se retrouve avec le bleuté. Maintenant tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de posséder le bleuté. Son corps. Il verrait pour le reste après. Il se doutait bien de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa victime. Il connaissait assez son talent pour savoir qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que le bleuté lui cède et écarte les jambes pour le satisfaire. Il n'avait même pas envie d'une baise perverse. Il voulait juste baiser le bleuté. Se perdre en lui. Encore une fois. Connaître ce délice encore une fois. Se rassasier de lui. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il éprouvait un besoin de lui comme il n'en avait jamais connu pour personne, et le fait de voir, de savoir, que Grimmjow était excité, l'excitait lui aussi, et le poussait à vouloir satisfaire ce besoin avant tout.

Il attrapa un peu violemment Grimmjow, l'enlaçant, appuyant son corps contre le sien, le dominant de toute sa taille. Surpris, le bleuté se laissa faire et finit par répondre aux baisers du géant. Il en avait envie aussi depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Et même s'il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise, qu'ils devaient parler avant de baiser, il ne pouvait pas nier son envie. Il décida de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il allait encore se faire avoir. Il ne l'avait jamais suivi, il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant, alors que l'homme dont il était amoureux était en train de l'embrasser passionnément. Il pouvait difficilement dire non.

Il se sentit soulever, et son dos finit par rencontrer un mur. Puis un autre. Jiruga était entrain de le porter et de le conduire jusqu'à la chambre où tout avait commencé. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il atterrit un peu brutalement sur le lit et fut vite recouvert par le corps de l'ébène. Puissant et dominateur. Jiruga ne laissa guère le temps à Grimmjow de comprendre ce qui se passait. Rapidement, il fit tomber la serviette et se jeta littéralement sur la verge du bleuté, lui offrant une fellation des plus … extraordinaires. Grimmjow ne prenait même pas la peine de se retenir. Gémissements et cris sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, tout comme son corps qui bougeait dans tous les sens sous l'afflux des sensations. Il posa une main sur la tête de Jiruga, cherchant à le faire lâcher prise. Il se sentait venir, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il voulait prévenir l'ébène de sa venue imminente. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur que la première fois. Jiruga comprit ce que Grimmjow voulait lui dire. Il sentait bien le corps du bleuté réagir plus que positivement à ses caresses. Et quand Grimmjow jouit, il était prêt. Il le lâcha, buccalement parlant, et le masturba jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme. Qui le laissa littéralement dévasté !

Pendant qu'il était là, allongé sur le lit à reprendre ses esprits, il eut tout le loisir d'observer à la dérobé celui qui habitait son cœur. Jiruga était en train de se déshabiller. Tranquillement, il prenait son temps, pliait ses affaires. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était drôlement bien foutu et qu'il avait un corps tout à fait désirable. Il en bandait déjà ! Cependant, il se devait d'être un peu plus ferme cette fois-ci et, même s'ils étaient tous les deux à poil, il devait faire en sorte qu'ils causent un minimum avant de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Il récupéra sa serviette, s'en servit pour se nettoyer, s'assit en tailleur contre la tête de lit et la posa sur son sexe, le cachant ainsi à la vue de l'ébène. Celui-ci avait observé le manège du bleuté et en sourit. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de résistance. Il s'avança sur le lit à quatre pattes, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se voulait prédateur et Grimmjow proie. Sauf que la proie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Jiruga … faut vraiment qu'on cause.

-P'tain ! T'as qu'ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ? se rembrunit l'ébène.

Il s'assit sur le lit face à Grimmjow, contrarié mais prêt à écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

-J't'écoute !

Grimmjow rassembla tout son courage et se lança.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rappelé ?

-Pas mon genre, répondit-il évasif.

-Il fait comment alors ton copain pour t'joindre ?

-J'ai jamais eu de copain.

Grimmjow le regarda suspicieux avant de comprendre. Et cela l'éclairait sur beaucoup de choses.

-Sérieux ? T'as jamais eu personne ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Nan … t'as vu l'métier qu'j'fais, non !?

-Ouais …

-T'en connais beaucoup qui accepterait qu'leur mec fasse la pute ?

-Non …

-Bon ! t'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

-Tu serais prêt à arrêter pour un mec ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il m'lâche et qu'je m'r'trouve sans rien ! Non merci ! J'adore mon job !

-Sérieux ? fit Grimmjow étonné.

-P'tain ! Tu fais chier avec tes questions ! Oui j'adore mon job ! J'gagne bien ma vie ! J'adore baiser des mecs qui n'demandent que ça ! Et si en plus j'peux les dominer, vraiment les dominer c'est encore mieux !

-Comme ce qu'on a fait l'autre fois … au club ?

-C'était gentil c'qu'on a fait l'autre fois, ricana l'ébène.

-Gentil ? s'étrangla Grimmjow.

Il se souvenait encore des fessées qu'il avait reçues et même s'il avait pris son pied, il avait moyennement apprécié d'être attaché et la douleur les jours suivants. Il avait eu du mal à rester assis longtemps. Et puis il s'éloignait du sujet.

-Et pour moi ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

-Quoi pour toi ?

-Serais-tu prêt à faire un effort pour m..

-Non.

La réponse était sortie avant même que Grimmjow finisse sa phrase. Mais au moins, il avait la réponse. Il en eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de continuer alors ? Est-ce que lui était prêt à accepter le job de Jiruga ? Et tout ce que cela impliquait ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il le pourrait sûrement pendant un temps, mais, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au bout d'un moment, il pétera un câble. Autant tout arrêter alors. Tout de suite. Même si ça lui faisait mal.

Jiruga observait Grimmjow avec attention. Il savait déjà comment ça allait finir. En tout cas, il s'en doutait. Personne ne l'accepterait. Il était une pute et il le resterait. Il vit le bleuté se renfrogner. Les hostilités allaient enfin commencer.

-Dégage ! gronda le bleuté.

Jiruga explosa de rire. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait partir ? Il était vraiment naïf … et si mignon !

-Non … ça risque pas … pas temps que j't'aurai pas baisé !

-Pas question ! répliqua Grimmjow. Tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'laisser m'baiser maintenant ?

-Non … mais je n'ai rien contre un peu de résistance. _(FIGHT ! 3… 2… 1 ! GO !)_

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il raffermit sa volonté. Il ne se laissera pas faire. Plus maintenant.

-Dégage j't'ai dit !

Il voulut se lever, mais Jiruga fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber sur le lit. S'en suivit des coups, des cris. Grimmjow essaya de se défaire de la prise de Jiruga sans y arriver vraiment. À croire que ce mec avait plus de deux bras ! Il se retrouva, il ne sait comment, les mains attachées dans le dos, la tête dans le matelas, à quatre pattes et Jiruga en lui. Sans préparation. La douleur qu'il ressentit était atroce. Et elle n'était pas que physique. L'ébène venait de réduire son cœur en miette. Il retint comme il put ses larmes, mais perdit toute vindicative. Il laissa Jiruga abuser de son corps. Il le laissa faire de son corps ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus de cœur, alors pourquoi se préoccuperait-il de son corps ? _(Il faut appeler un Psy, VITE !)_

Jiruga prenait son pied. Il voulait faire comprendre à Grimmjow qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'occupait que de lui. Comme il le faisait rarement. Il sentit bien à un moment que Grimmjow abandonnait la partie, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, pris dans les affres du plaisir. Il finit par jouir. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il détacha le bleuté et le coucha dans le lit avant de rabattre la couette sur lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant un moment. Mais Grimmjow restait hors de portée, roulé en boule. Il finit par sortir de la chambre après s'être rhabillé. Il se demanda vaguement s'il ne venait pas de faire une bêtise. Et une grosse. Il essaya de joindre son cousin mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il retourna dans la chambre et retrouva Grimmjow endormi. Il le laissa tranquille. Mais son esprit à lui était loin d'être tranquille. Il alla dans le jardin et fuma cigarette sur cigarette, attendant le retour de son cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Kensei n'était pas tranquille et ça, Kenpachi le voyait. Même si son amant essayait de profiter de leur sortie, le géant voyait bien que Kensei avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il vida son verre et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Kensei sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers lui, interrogatif.

-Ça va ? demanda le plus grand.

-Oui ! répondit l'argenté. Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

-T'as l'air ailleurs.

-J'ai … comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Kensei regarda à la dérobée leurs amis. Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un verre, avant de déjeuner. Le bar qui les accueillait appartenait à Kisuke. Le blond se joignait par moment à eux avant d'aller voir ses autres clients. La discussion était animée par les filles en ce moment, et même si Kensei était intégré au groupe maintenant, il n'en laissait pas moins une certaine distance par moment. Comme c'était le cas actuellement. Et généralement, ça voulait dire qu'il était préoccupé.

-Oui, glissa-t-il à l'oreille du géant.

Celui-ci frissonna et sourit. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour certains. Enfin certaines.

-Allez-vous trouver une chambre les mecs ! s'indigna Hiyori en leur lançant une tong.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire ! lança Kenpachi.

Ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, et ils en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. Intérieurement, Kensei était content de l'excuse que leur avait involontairement fourni la blonde. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait droit à un questionnaire la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. Leurs amis pouvaient se montrer très … curieux concernant leur sexualité.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Seule la musique d'un CD le meublait. Kensei aurait bien voulut quelque chose d'un peu plus calme, pour lui Metallica ce n'est pas calme, mais il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Kenpachi. Pas maintenant. Et il savait que cette musique aidait son compagnon à se concentrer sur sa conduite. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ça marchait !

* * *

Il entra à pas de loup. Kensei ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas interrompre quoique ce soit si il se trompait. Il espérait que son mauvais pressentiment soit injustifié. Seulement, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Jiruga qui affichait une mine grave, il se dit que, finalement, il était justifié. L'ébène était au téléphone, faisant les cents pas dans le salon, mais raccrocha dès qu'il le vit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il le regarda un instant avant de parler.

-Je … je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

La réaction de Kensei fut immédiate. Son poing partit tout seul et atteignit l'ébène au visage. Celui-ci tituba et tomba sur son fessier, étonné par le geste de l'argenté, mais aussi par sa propre réaction. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça, mais en voyant l'argenté apparaître comme ça alors qu'il cherchait à les joindre, l'avait soulagé. Il avait avoué pour être encore plus soulagé. Il l'était dans un certain sens. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal encore ?

-C'est quoi c'bordel ? gronda une voix grave.

Kensei ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers son compagnon, il disparut à la recherche du bleuté. Il était inquiet. Il laissa les deux cousins s'expliquer. Lui avait une autre priorité.

Kenpachi regarda son amant disparaitre et se retourna vers son cousin. Il le toisa un instant avant de l'aider à se relever et de le conduire à la cuisine. Pour discuter tranquillement. Il avait besoin d'explications. En arrivant chez eux, Kensei était descendu de voiture et rentré en premier alors que lui garait son véhicule. Le fait de trouver son amant, fulminant, partagé entre la rage et l'inquiétude, face à son cousin, assis par terre et se massant la joue demandait quelques éclaircissements que ce dernier allait lui fournir.

Kenpachi referma la porte derrière eux et se mit en devoir de faire du café. Il connaissait les bienfaits du breuvage noir sur son cousin, vu qu'il subissait les mêmes. Jiruga s'assit, une main massant toujours sa joue. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il n'avait pas riposté. Et ça son cousin le savait. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il le sentait. Mais en même temps, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il le méritait.

Il sursauta légèrement quand Kenpachi posa les deux tasses de café sur la table. Le géant s'assit et en prit une. Il attendait patiemment que son cousin se décide à parler.

-Il a une sacrée droite, commenta Jiruga.

-J'te crois volontiers, sourit Kenpachi.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel chacun des deux hommes but une gorgée de café. Et laissa le breuvage amer faire son effet. Jiruga soupira en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, rassemblant ses idées et ses mots.

-C'était mérité ? demanda Kenpachi dans l'espoir de l'aider à formuler ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Oui, souffla le plus jeune. P'tain ! Pourtant ça avait bien commencé ! J'comprends pas pourquoi c'est parti en vrille comme ça ! J'te jure, ça m'a fait un choc de l'voir à poil devant moi ! Et qu'il soit aussi réceptif ! Un pur délice **_(délit ?)_ **! Tu sais comment j'suis … j'ai rien contre un peu de résistance … mais là … là … il ne jouait pas … je … je l'ai violé sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Jiruga cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça pour un mec qu'il venait de baiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il forçait un mec, mais c'était la première fois, il le réalisait maintenant, que le mec en question n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'accord. D'habitude, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, l'autre finissant toujours par accepter et y trouver son plaisir. Mais pas là. Pas Grimmjow. Et puis Grimmjow n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir. Il était plus que ça. De par sa persévérance à vouloir le voir, à vouloir discuter avec lui, à s'intéresser à lui. Jiruga ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais il aimait être l'objet de l'attention du bleuté. Ça le changeait des autres qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un moyen d'accéder au septième ciel.

Kenpachi était resté silencieux, il ne voulait pas interrompre son cousin. Il comprenait pourquoi Kensei l'avait frappé et qu'il s'était laissé faire. Il n'était pas content du tout après son cousin. Pour lui, on ne viole pas les gens ! C'est dégradant pour les deux parties. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter plus que ça, il voyait déjà bien comment son cousin s'autoflagellait, et puis, s'il y avait besoin, il laissait à Kensei le soin de remettre Jiruga à sa place. Cependant, son silence finit par inquiéter son cousin. Jiruga releva la tête, anxieux.

-Ken ?

-Que veux-tu qu'j'te dise ? Tu reconnais toi-même que t'as fait une connerie et c'est déjà pas mal. Kensei t'as déjà frappé, j'vais pas r'mettre ça. Par contre, j'vais t'dire un truc … t'aurais pu enfin avoir quelqu'un pour toi, vraiment pour toi …et tu viens d'tout foutre en l'air !

Jiruga resta un moment interdit. Son cousin sous entendait-il que Grimmjow … l'aimait ? Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir qu'il se sentit relever de sa chaise.

-J'suis désolé de t'foutre à la porte comme ça … mais j'ai pas envie que ça dégénère si Kensei te trouve encore ici tout à l'heure …

Jiruga approuva de la tête et suivit son cousin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il s'engouffra dehors et frissonna sous la brise froide. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois. La porte était close. Il se sentit seul. Désespérément seul. Il resserra son manteau sur lui et décida qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Kensei n'avait pas été long à trouver Grimmjow. Il se doutait bien que la chambre d'amis avait dû servir. Et il n'avait pas tord. La chambre était plongée dans le noir quand il ouvrit la porte. Il la laissa ouverte alors qu'il entrait, histoire d'avoir un peu de lumière. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait Grimmjow, roulé en boule sous la couette. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa un instant le peu de cheveux bleus qui dépassaient. Il sentit un mouvement de recul de la part de Grimmjow. Il l'avait cru endormi !

-Grimmjow, appela-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier ne bougea plus et finit par sortir sa tête de dessous la couette. Il lança un regard incrédule à Kensei avant de se jeter dans ses bras. L'argenté le reçut et referma ses bras autour du corps nu. Il le sentait trembler et il ne savait si c'était à cause du froid ou à cause d'autre chose. Il le berça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la prise du bleuté sur ses vêtements se faire moindre. Il réussit alors à le recoucher et à rabattre la couette sur lui.

-Chut Grimmjow, chut. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Sa voix était basse et il se voulait rassurant, cependant, Kensei ne pouvait se défaire complètement du bleuté, celui-ci l'ayant attrapé par le poignet. Il s'installa comme il put sur le lit et le plus jeune revint vers lui, cherchant encore ses bras réconfortants. Il avait confirmation que ça c'était mal passé, sans savoir ce qui c'était passé, et il s'en voulait. Énormément puisque c'est lui qui avait mis sur pied cette rencontre. Il espérait que les choses se seraient enfin éclaircies entre les deux hommes, mais Grimmjow en ressortait encore plus blessé qu'avant.

-Kensei ? murmura le bleuté.

-Oui Grimmjow ?

-Tu restes avec moi ? Dis, tu restes ?

La voix était implorante. Kensei ne pouvait pas refuser.

-Oui je reste … Dors maintenant.

Il s'allongea un peu mieux et sentit Grimmjow se serrer contre lui encore plus, recherchant son contact au maximum. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne du bleuté et sentit celui-ci se détendre un peu. Il se sentait coupable des malheurs du bleuté. Il se sentait mal en le voyant dans cet état. Il le regarda s'endormir et finit lui aussi par sombrer.

* * *

Le lendemain ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Pour personne. Kensei fit une inspection générale du corps de Grimmjow, alors que celui-ci tenait absolument à cacher ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, il dut bien reconnaître que l'argenté avait des doigts de fée, et il lui était plus que reconnaissant et de vérifier ses blessures. Somme toute, il n'avait que des bleus.

Kensei s'en voulait, et bien que Grimmjow essaya de lui enlever cette idée de la tête, l'argenté voulait se faire pardonner et du coup, maternait le bleuté. Grimmjow n'avait rien contre. Il avait besoin de réconfort et il savait que l'argenté pouvait le lui procurer sans aucune intention cachée. Il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé, Kenpachi lui ayant fait un raccourci à sa manière, si bien que Grimmjow n'eut pas à lui révéler son viol. Il était déjà au courant et ne lui poserait pas de questions là-dessus.

Kenpachi se fit discret. D'une certaine manière, il s'en voulait lui aussi de ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait doublement coupable. De une, parce qu'il avait manigancé tout ça avec Kensei. Et de deux, parce que Jiruga était son cousin. Même s'il le considérait plus comme son petit frère. Il alla d'ailleurs rendre visite à Retsu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était l'aînée. Elle saurait sûrement comment faire pour arranger tout ça, et au besoin, prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

* * *

Les filles furent plus que surprise en trouvant Grimmjow chez elles. Elles avaient passé le week end chez Matsumoto avec Momo, histoire de profiter de la maison de la rousse. Et surtout de l'absence d'adultes. Elles ne s'attendaient donc pas à trouver le bleuté, vautré sur Kensei, la télé allumée et Kenpachi dans la cuisine. Elles se regardèrent un instant et se dirent qu'elles avaient loupé un épisode. Kenpachi les attrapa par le bras et les entraîna dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas de drame. En temps normal, ça aurait été Kensei qui se serait occupé d'expliquer ce genre de situation à leurs filles. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible ! Grimmjow refusait de le lâcher ! C'était donc à lui de trouver les mots justes. Et vous connaissez tous le tact légendaire du géant.

-Avant que vous ouvriez vot'bouche pour dire une connerie, dites rien !

-Mais, commença Yachiru, il se passe quoi là ?

-Rien d'spécial !

-Rien de spécial ? s'écria presque Mashiro. Mon père s'est transformé en doudou pour Grimmjow et il se passe rien de spécial ?

-On a loupé combien d'épisodes ? demanda Yachiru.

Kenpachi regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes filles avant de sourire. Fièrement. Elles en avaient dans la caboche et étaient assez intelligentes pour avoir compris que beaucoup de choses leurs avaient échappées.

-Pour faire court … Jiruga et Grimmjow se sont battus.

-Et la version longue ? hasarda la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Vous aurez qu'à la demander aux principaux intéressés !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas à moi d'vous raconter ça ! Sachez juste qu'il vaut mieux qu'vous laissiez Grimmjow tranquille. Pour l'instant.

-Ça répond pas à ma question : pourquoi mon père sert de doudou à Grimmjow ?

Kenpachi explosa de rire. Décidément, elles avaient de la suite dans les idées.

* * *

Finalement, il n'était pas resté. Il ne se voyait pas squatter indéfiniment chez eux. Même s'il y était toujours le bienvenu. La présence des filles changeaient la donne. Aucun des trois ne pouvait se conduire comme il l'aurait souhaité en sachant qu'elles étaient là. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elles sachent que Grimmjow avait couché avec leurs pères. Jamais.

Il se retrouva donc chez lui. Seul. Et bizarrement pas aussi triste ou abattu que ça. Après tout, il venait de vivre la conclusion finale de sa relation avec Jiruga. Et même si celui-ci avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits pendant presque deux mois, maintenant il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Il commença par une bonne douche, puis une bonne pizza et une bière, avant de se décider à bosser un peu. Il avait cours demain et des partiels bientôt. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un taré. Il ne voulait juste plus y penser. C'était fini. Pour lui, tout ça n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ça avait été une expérience qui avait mal finie, mais maintenant, au moins, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux. Il était prévenu pour la prochaine fois. _(Grimmjow qui devient sage … on aura tout vu !)_

* * *

Il avait froid. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait froid. Il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il ne comprenait pas. Pour être plus exact ou plus précis, il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il n'osait pas nommer ou reconnaître. Il avait agit, égal à lui-même. Il n'avait pas ni modifié son comportement, ni changé ses idées et ses convictions. Il était resté droit dans ses bottes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal à ce point ? Parce que ce qu'il avait fait au bleuté était immoral et qu'il ne pensait pas un jour être capable de commettre cette abomination ? Et le pire c'est qu'il s'était coupé du monde et qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte de son partenaire. C'était peut-être ça le pire pour lui. Il s'était isolé et s'était offert un plaisir sans tenir compte de celui qui le recevait. Ça c'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre : comment avait-il pu commettre une chose pareille ?

Plus le temps passait, plus une certaine culpabilité, un certain malaise s'emparait de lui. Et plus l'idée de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner revenait sans cesse le torturer. Il tint deux jours avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro du bleuté. Il raccrocha à la première sonnerie, partagé entre son arrogance qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, sa culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à appeler, et sa peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, de se faire envoyer chier. Il retenta le lendemain et laissa sonner jusqu'à tomber **_(sans se faire mal)_ **sur le répondeur. Il hésita mais laissa un message.

-Grimmjow … je … je suis désolé … tu sais … pour l'autre fois … je … je voulais m'excuser … rappelle-moi … s'il te plaît.

Il raccrocha et son regard dévia de son portable au miroir posé dans son gekan. Il ne se reconnu pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si … misérable? Une sourde colère l'envahit et il s'habilla pour sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et il savait exactement où aller et quoi faire pour se changer les idées. Pour redevenir lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

La vie avait repris son cours et Gin était plus que content d'avoir enfin retrouvé son pote Grimmjow dans toute sa splendeur. Même si en y regardant de plus prés, il y avait quelques changements. Infimes mais bien présents. Par exemple, Grimmjow sortait moins, il se concentrait plus en cours. Certes il déconnait toujours autant mais semblait avoir compris l'importance des études et avait décidé de bosser un max pour suivre et exceller en cours. Il y avait aussi cette sonnerie de téléphone particulière que Gin n'avait jamais entendu et à laquelle Grimmjow ne répondait jamais. Le bleuté se contentait de couper son téléphone sans même regarder qui appelait. A croire qu'il savait, que cette sonnerie ne correspondait qu'à un seul numéro. Une personne à laquelle Grimmjow ne voulait pas parler. Quand il avait posé la question à son ami, Gin avait pour toute réponse un grognement accompagné d'un « pas tes oignons ». Il n'avait pas été plus loin dans son interrogatoire, de même qu'il ne se risquait pas à aborder le sujet « dos ». Pas depuis que les filles lui avait dit que la dernière entrevue entre Jiruga et Grimmjow s'était fini en baston. Là aussi, le sujet était sensible. Très sensible. Trop sensible.

Grimmjow avait fait une croix sur sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle pour le reste de l'année. Scolaire. Il voulait se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important : ses études. S'il voulait réussir à atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, il devait bosser. Et il eut le plaisir de voir rapidement ses efforts récompensés par des bonnes notes d'abord, puis par les professeurs qui venaient le féliciter de ses excellents résultats. Il se sentit plus fort, plus sûr de lui, plus fier, sous ses encouragements. Et ça lui mit du baume au cœur. Il continua donc sur sa lancée, bossant énormément et s'accordant quand même de petites sorties avec ses amis les plus proches. Gin était toujours là pour veiller sur lui, discrètement bien sûr et il n'était pas rare que le bleuté soit celui qui ramène l'autre.

Hisagi essaya bien de revenir à la charge, mais Grimmjow le rembarra assez sèchement pour que le brun ne vienne plus l'importuner.

-Ptain Grim' ! Tu vas pas m'faire croire qu't'as viré moine !

-Hisagi fous l'camp ! j'tai dit qu'j'étais pas intéressé !

-Depuis quand t'es plus intéressé par la baise ?

-Depuis que j'vois ta sale gueule !

-Quoi ?

-J'bosse moi ! Alors fous moi l'camp !

Grimmjow n'avait pas attendu de réponse et avait claqué la porte au nez du brun. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de se prendre un vent comme ça. D'habitude, Grimmjow était toujours partant pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais là, il avait bien sentit que cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Que c'était-il passé pour que le bleuté devienne abstinent ? Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était pas son problème ! Il répandrait quand même l'information. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un des plus grands queutards du campus arrêtait tout !

* * *

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, dépité. Il entendait parfaitement les sonneries qui lui indiquaient que son interlocuteur venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Il n'avait même plus accès à son répondeur. Il raccrocha à son tour et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se trouvait minable en cet instant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa la bouteille de vodka. Il la contempla un instant avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il laissa le liquide amer envahir son corps et il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'état dans lequel il était depuis. Il avait l'impression de vivre un jour sans fin, fade et insipide. Depuis … depuis l'incident. Apres avoir quitté la maison de son cousin, il était rentré chez lui et s'était couché, après s'être entièrement déshabillé. C'est la sonnerie de son portable qui l'avait réveillé.

-Alors Nnoitra ? on fait la grasse mat' ?

-Yami, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-On ouvre et t'es pas là …

-Merde ! siffla-t-il, avant de rajouter, merci.

-De rien … grouille maintenant !

Il avait raccroché et s'était dépêché de se préparer. Il s'était endormi et avait oublié de mettre son réveil. Il allait être en retard et son boss détestait ça. Le retard. Il espérait juste échapper à une convocation dans le bureau de son boss, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le subir. Heureusement pour lui, Aizen était occupé avec des clients importants et l'avait donc laissé tranquille toute la soirée. Il lui avait juste fait une remarque et Jiruga avait bien compris qu'au prochain retard, il n'y couperait pas.

La soirée s'était somme toute passée comme toutes les autres. Il s'était prit la tête avec Yami, il avait enflammé la salle avec son strip tease, il avait fait la conversation avec 2-3 clients qu'il avait finit pas baiser durement dans sa chambre. Il avait réussit à faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme qu'il dominait. Il réussit à maintenir loin de lui l'image du bleuté. Il réussit à rester parfaitement égal à lui-même alors qu'il baisait ses clients. Cependant, après chacun d'eux, il eut comme un mauvais gout dans la bouche. Il avait prit son pied et il avait fait prendre leur pied à ses hommes, mais il n'en restait pas moins insatisfait. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Son lieu de travail n'était pas le bon endroit pour une introspection.

Il continua donc comme ça pendant plusieurs jours, ses nuits ressemblant à ce qu'elles avaient toujours été, et ses jours, ses jours, il les passait dans son lit, la télé en fond sonore, une bouteille à la main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Il essayait encore et encore de joindre Grimmjow. Et si au début, il pouvait laisser des messages sur son répondeur, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Et ça le désespérait. Il était perdu mais se refusait à demander de l'aide. Apres tout, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait donc que compter sur lui-même pour en sortir. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

De grands coups donnés à la porte le sortirent de sa somnolence. Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qui avait bien put le réveiller. De nouveau, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva difficilement et dut attendre deux secondes le temps de faire la mise au point. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être, ni qui pouvait bien venir l'emmerder, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir quiconque. Il tituba légèrement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit en grand prêt à gueuler sur l'importun, mais il préféra s'étrangler.

-Retsu !

-Bonjour Jiruga.

La brune lui offrit un de ses sourires et il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle était seule et il referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Il la regarda un instant complètement abasourdi. Que faisait sa cousine chez lui ? Elle se déplaçait rarement, préférant faire venir à elle les personnes à qui elle devait parler. Elle devait … quoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il avait l'esprit trop embué pour aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes.

Retsu regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois ici, lorsque Jiruga venait de s'installer dans cet appartement il y a maintenant plus de 10 ans. Il était comme dans son souvenir. Rien n'avait changé. Elle défit ses affaires et les posa sur une chaise avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de faire chauffer de l'eau. Jiruga la suivit et l'observa en silence sortir tasses, cuillères, théière, thé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux alors qu'elle n'était venue qu'une fois.

-Rien n'a changé, dit-elle comme si elle avait entendu son interrogation. Et puis je te connais tellement Jiruga. Tu peux difficilement me cacher quelque chose.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il sut qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à cette femme qui lui tenait lieu à la fois de cousine, de grande sœur, de mère, de point fixe dans son univers. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et elle eut un sourire tendre. Elle posa sur la table la théière et les tasses qu'elle remplit avant de s'asseoir. Jiruga finit par faire de même, non sans un petit grognement. Il se doutait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Même si c'était pour son bien, au final.

-C'est Ken qui t'as demandé de passer ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-Il ne t'as pas raconté ce qui c'était passé ?

-Si.

-Alors ?

Retsu souffla sur son thé doucement avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elle voulait prendre son temps. Il n'y avait rien de pressé. Et puis, elle pouvait bien faire mariner un peu son cousin. Celui-ci la regarda et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il réchauffa ses longues mains à sa tasse et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Je ne vais pas te plaindre Jiruga. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Par contre … Grimmjow lui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce que tu lui as fait. Au contraire. Il a fait montre d'une détermination et d'une obstination … que tu n'as pas vue … ou pas compris.

-Et comment aurais-je put comprendre ?

-Tu aurais put demander, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre.

-Arrête avec ça Jiruga ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis, Kenpachi et moi-même avons essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu n'as rien voulut savoir.

-Crois tu vraiment que ça soit aussi simple que ça ?

-Penses-tu que ça l'ai été pour moi ?

Jiruga jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à sa cousine. De quoi lui parlait-elle ? Devant son incompréhension, Retsu développa.

-Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de suite des sentiments d'Isane à mon égard et même une fois que je les connaissais, j'ai préféré les ignorer et les piétiner. Cependant, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je l'aimais aussi quand j'ai faillit la perdre. J'espérais que tu ne ferais pas la même erreur mais apparemment si, et en pire en plus.

-Pourquoi en pire ?

-Il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai put comprendre par tes cousines, que Grimmjow soit devenu abstinent.

Jiruga s'étrangla avec son thé. Le bleuté ? Abstinent ? Pas possible ? L'aurait-il à ce point traumatisé ? Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de ça quand même ? Il voulait bien admettre avoir fait une connerie mais on ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos quand même.

-Tu veux m'faire croire que c'est à cause de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de toi ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a changé depuis que tu l'as violé.

-T'es obligé de l'dire ? Gémit Jiruga.

-Oui ! Je veux que tu prennes pleinement conscience de ta connerie.

-T'inquiètes ! J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Ça me ronge … ça me ronge de l'intérieur …

Un petit silence s'installa pendant le quel chacun but son thé et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se dire. Retsu sourit pour elle-même, elle n'avait pas beaucoup à faire pour que Jiruga s'avoue enfin ce qu'il refusait de voir. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait encore possible à son imbécile de cousin de réparer sa connerie.

-Tu tiens donc à lui ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Jiruga la regarda interloqué. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Et lui que devait-il répondre à ça ? Cependant, un « oui » timide franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Retsu lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de comprendre ce que sa cousine venait faire chez lui.

-Je suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il.

-D'accord de quoi ?

-De … de ce que tu es en train de faire !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jiruga, fit calmement la brune en reposant sa tasse.

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Retsu ! Je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu essayes de faire !

-AH ! Et que suis-je donc en train de faire ?

-T'essaye de m'faire dire que j'suis amoureux de Grimmjow !

Retsu étira un sourire vainqueur alors que les yeux de Jiruga s'agrandirent sous ses propres paroles. Il venait de dire exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Mais maintenant que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et nier ses sentiments. C'est comme si le fait de les avoir dit à voix haute les rendaient réels.

-Je n'essaye pas Jiruga … tu viens de le dire. _(YES ! vive Retsu !)_

* * *

-S'il m'frappe encore, j'me casse ! déclara l'ébène.

-C'est pour ton bien, marmonna Kensei. Pour pas qu't'oublie qu'à la moindre connerie, j'te bute !

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Ironisa Jiruga.

-Fait gaffe j'pourrais bien.

Kensei gronda et Retsu frappa dans ses mains afin de faire revenir le silence. Elle observa tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes et sourit. Elle eut aussitôt l'attention de tous. Kenpachi, assis dans le canapé, serrait Kensei contre lui afin de le calmer. Yachiru et Mashiro partageait le canapé avec leurs pères. Jiruga était assis sur une chaise face à eux. Gin se tenait tranquille dans un fauteuil se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et appréciait d'en découvrir un peu plus sur la famille de ses deux amies. Retsu trônait dans le dernier fauteuil et présidait cette assemblée. Apres la mise au point avec Jiruga, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains elle-même afin que tout se passe au mieux.

-Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous. Je vais faire un petit résumé. Je remercie encore une fois Kenpachi et Kensei de prêter leur maison.

Kenpachi hocha la tête et Kensei marmonna un « j'espère que ça se passera mieux cette fois ! ».

-Les filles, continua Retsu en se tournant vers ses nièces, vous allez organiser une petite fête avec quelques amis proches, pas trop de monde pour que Grimmjow vienne sans rien soupçonner. Et surtout qu'il accepte de venir.

-Oui !

Elles adoraient faire la fête, organiser des fêtes, mais elles avaient rarement l'occasion de pouvoir le faire chez elles. Kensei était réfractaire à un trop grand nombre de post-adolescents alcoolisés dans une même pièce.

-Gin, tu te chargeras de Grimmjow. Je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'il vienne en toute confiance. Essaye de voir dans quel état d'esprit il est. Si vraiment tu sens que ça va tourner à la catastrophe, arrête tout alors. D'accord ?

-Oui, m'dame.

Gin sourit en retour à la brune. Il adorait cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il espérait juste que tout ce passerait bien. Il adorait Grimmjow et il voulait que son meilleur pote retrouve vite le sourire.

-Jiruga ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce que tu devras faire, non ?

-Oui, pas la peine d'y revenir encore une fois, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait hâte que tout ça se termine. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il s'était enfin avoué la vérité, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur de ne pouvoir le dire au principal intéressé. Il attendait ça avec impatience. Tellement qu'il avait déjà donné sa démission à son boss. Ce qui n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir soit dit en passant. Il avait par la même accepté l'offre de Kisuke. Il continuait donc à travailler dans un bar, mais cette fois-ci, il n'aurait plus à vendre son corps. Juste des boissons. Certes, il perdait en salaire, mais s'il gagnait en amour ? Cela en valait bien la peine, non ? _(oh que oui !)_

* * *

_Bon voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! La fin ... et bien la semaine prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira! J'espère aussi que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire !_

_Pour info, la semaine prochaine je commence la publication de GPS. Cette fic fait partie de l'arc _Soleil Vert_, et je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Je voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise XD__  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

**_intervention de l'auteur : Irkiala_**

_intervention de la Béta reader : Chikara Ao_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les filles avaient fait ça bien, il n'y avait là que les amis proches de Grimmjow : Matsumoto qui collait Gin à la limite de la décence, Momo et Toshiro qui se tenait timidement par la main, les joues rouges elles-mêmes et le bleuté. Un fond de musique occupait l'espace et les conversations allaient bon train. Grimmjow avaient Mashiro et Yachiru sur les genoux et les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient à le câliner pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait besoin d'affection et il savait que les deux sœurs ne lui demanderaient rien en retour, alors il se laissait faire en toute quiétude. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser Gin ou Toshiro, les deux frères étant avec la personne qu'ils aimaient et qui les aimaient en retour. Lui était seul. Désespérément seul. Il avait beau le cacher aux autres, il n'en restait pas moins blessé en son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à cicatriser. Il avait l'impression de saigner en permanence depuis que Jiruga le lui avaient brisé. Et il y eut un moment où cela fut trop pour lui. Il se leva faisant sursauter les deux sœurs.

-Tu t'en vas ? fit Mashiro.

-Pas longtemps, rassure toi ma beauté.

-Et tu vas où ? demanda Yachiru.

-Là où tu peux pas aller à ma place, répondit-il sous les éclats de rires de ses amis.

Yachiru rougit d'avoir posé une question aussi bête, mais se joignit aux autres de bonne grâce.

-En attendant c'est tournée générale !

-Yes ! répondit la verte.

Yachiru prit une bouteille et servit les verres vides alors que Mashiro augmentait le volume sonore et tirait ses amies par le bras pour les entraîner avec elle sur les vagues de musique. Gin et Toshiro ne purent qu'admirer le spectacle, alors que Grimmjow s'éclipsait en secouant la tête. Décidément, elles avaient de la suite dans les idées les deux frangines !

* * *

Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis mais depuis l'incident, il avait parfois du mal à rester en public. Là il avait juste envie de se cacher sous une couette, de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Il essaya de se donner du courage, il n'était pas une fille ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait l'impression d'être à fleur de peau et le fait que tout le monde soit gentil et sur un mode « love » ce soir ne faisait que renforcer son envie. Il avait caché son mal être à ses amis. Il ne leur avait rien dit non plus, juste qu'il s'était battu avec Jiruga et qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne leur avait pas raconté son cœur en miette et son corps violé. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. C'était mieux comme ça. Là, il ne pouvait plus les supporter, c'était tout. Il décida d'aller s'allonger cinq minutes dans la chambre d'amis.

* * *

Il était fébrile. Il se demandait vraiment si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de tendre un piège au bleuté. Car c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait. Il savait comment ça avait fini la dernière fois que lui en avait été victime : très mal. Il se rongea un ongle avant de s'arrêter et de chercher nerveusement son paquet de cigarettes. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer. Alors il reporta son anxiété sur son ongle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi nerveux. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il pouvait entendre la musique, les rires, les discussions qui allaient bon train de la petite fête qui avait lieu juste à coté. Il devait rester là jusqu'à ce que Gin vienne le chercher. Et il n'en pouvait plus de savoir qu'il était juste à coté et qu'il devait rester là. Il en crevait de ne pouvoir l'atteindre. Il se rassit sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant. Décidément il devait avoir fait un truc de vraiment moche dans une vie passée pour subir ce qu'il subissait aujourd'hui. Vraiment très moche.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir quand il ouvrit la porte en silence. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruits. Il en voulait pas indiquer à ses amis qu'il préférait s'isoler que de rester avec eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne remarqueraient pas de suite son absence. Il était donc tranquille pour un petit moment. Il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus en fermant les yeux et en soufflant légèrement. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi savourant le calme, même s'il entendait parfaitement le vacarme qui venait du salon. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit bien compte qu'un truc clochait dans cette chambre. C'était quoi ce truc sur le lit ?

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Et ce n'était pas Gin. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait que c'était Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow faisait là ? Il entendait sa respiration lourde et rien d'autre. Que faisait-il ? L'avait-il vu ? Pourquoi n'allumait-il pas la lumière ? Toutes ses questions tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'osait bouger. Il n'osait briser ce moment de flottement. Car il le savait, après … ça serait la guerre.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce … MAIS C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL ? !

Jiruga se redressa vivement et plaqua Grimmjow contre la porte. Celui-ci ayant compris à qui appartenait les jambes qu'il voyait, avait voulut fuir, mais l'ébène avait été plus rapide que lui. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait coincé entre la porte et le corps fin et musclé, tendu à l'extrême de celui qu'il ne voulait absolument plus voir.

-Grimmjow, appela doucement Jiruga. S'il te plait Grimmjow.

Il arrêta de se débattre et aussitôt il sentit la prise de l'ébène se desserrer. Il en profita pour le rejeter loin de lui. C'est comme si son contact, comme si sa peau l'avait brûlée. Grimmjow le regarda droit dans les yeux et Jiruga n'en revint pas de ce qu'il pouvait y lire, de la multitude d'émotions qu'il voyait : tristesse, rage, incompréhension, mais aussi … désir ? Il n'en était pas sûr et Grimmjow finit par se jeter sur lui, lui assénant un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure. Jiruga chuta entraînant le bleuté avec lui. Grimmjow se retrouva donc assis sur l'ébène qui finit par lui attraper les poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau.

-LACHE MOI !

-Calme toi d'abord, répondit Jiruga d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à la proximité du bleuté. Et mine de rien, là il lui aurait bien fait sa fête de suite. Grimmjow dut s'en apercevoir car il essaya par tous les moyens de se défaire de la prise de l'ébène.

-Lâche-moi sale pervers !

-Grimmjow, calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que j'me calme !

Grimmjow n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, voulant faire lâcher Jiruga. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à le calmer, et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, car il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui. Et c'est ce qui se passerait s'il le lâchait. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait approprier : il l'attacha.

Il inversa d'abord leur position, Grimmjow heurta sans ménagement le sol avec son dos et Jiruga défit sa ceinture. Il s'en servit alors pour attacher les poignets du bleuté ensemble. Grimmjow essaya bien de se débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Il était terrorisé, il avait l'impression de revivre leur dernière entrevue. Il se battait avec l'énergie du dernier espoir mais de façon complètement désordonnée. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Une fois ses poignets attachés, Jiruga le souleva et le posa avec douceur sur le lit. Grimmjow essaya bien de se relever et de partir. L'ébène dut alors se résoudre à l'attacher au lit aussi. Puis à le bâillonner puisque Grimmjow s'était mis à hurler. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les autres débarquer ici. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Grimmjow ne bougerait plus, il se leva et ferma la porte de la chambre à clef. Il se retourna et soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Il regarda longuement Grimmjow, qui attaché, fulminait toujours d'une peur panique. Il était très désirable en ce moment pour lui. Mais il devait se contenir. Il avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois : rien de bon !

-Grimmjow, appela-t-il doucement.

Et il eut le plaisir de voir le bleuté se calmer un peu et le regarder. Il soupira et fit un pas vers le lit avant de stopper. Grimmjow ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Son cerveau se refusait à toute action, il était complètement tétanisé. Cependant, il devait admettre que si Jiruga avait voulut le violer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Au lieu de ça, l'ébène se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, le regardant par moment avant de reprendre.

-Grimmjow, je … je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais tu sais, parfois un non ne veut pas forcement dire non. Ça peut juste être un moyen de faire monter le désir, un moyen de jouer avec l'autre. Je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait que tu ne le savais peut être pas. Je ne t'ai pas écouté et j'en suis désolé.

Jiruga s'assit sur le lit et se mit à contempler ses longs doigts fins. Ça ne c'était pas le plus dur. Non, le plus dur à dire restait à venir. Il rassembla tout son courage pour continuer. Il en avait besoin, il allait se mettre à nu, et pas physiquement, devant une personne qui lui en voulait à mort. Il avait de grande chance d'en ressortir avec le cœur brisé, mais il devait le faire.

-J'aurai dû t'écouter la dernière fois. J'aurai dû … causer avec toi. Je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce … sentiment. C'était trop incongru. Pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé y avoir droit. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à moi comme tu l'as fait. Ça doit te paraître complément idiot ce que je raconte … et pourtant ce n'est que la strict vérité. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Ce n'est qu'une fois mis devant le fait accompli, et avec l'aide de Retsu, que j'ai fini par me l'avouer. Grimmjow je t'aime. Je pense que toi par contre tu dois me détester et je ne te demande rien. Je me devais juste d'être honnête avec toi, c'est tout.

Jiruga finit par regarder Grimmjow dans les yeux. Beaucoup d'incrédulité et d'interrogation se lisaient dans le regard bleu, mais plus aucune animosité. Jiruga se rapprocha de lui et commença à le détacher. Grimmjow le laissa faire sans rien dire. Il laissa Jiruga observer ses poignets et les masser. Il était sous le choc des déclarations de l'ébène. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas juste tout effacer parce qu'il lui disait qu'il regrettait et qu'il l'aimait ? Et lui, l'aimait-il encore ou ne restait-il plus rien de son cœur ?

Il réagit en sentant une bouche embrasser ses poignets. Une bouche si douce qui lui procurait mille frissons agréables. Il retira vivement sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Il regarda Jiruga comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut guère. L'ébène semblait suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant sa réaction face à ses déclarations. Il semblait désespéré, perdu.

-Grimmjow, je …

-Ne dit rien … s'il te plait.

Un petit silence s'installa. Jiruga retourna à la contemplation de ses mains. Cela faisait mal à Grimmjow de le voir ainsi, mais en même temps, il semblait lui aussi avoir le cœur en miettes ou pas loin de l'être. Allait-il lui briser le cœur juste pour le plaisir de se venger ?

-Il me semble que tu aurais dû me dire ça la dernière fois.

-Je sais. Mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. Tu es le premier.

-Pour moi aussi … tu es le premier.

Jiruga ne put empêcher un sourire niais de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Je le suis encore alors ?

-Ne crois pas que cela soit aussi simple.

-Je ne le crois pas. Que fait-on ?

-Je sais pas … avoua Grimmjow.

La tension entre eux semblait avoir disparu, mais quand Jiruga esquissa un geste vers lui, Grimmjow se rétracta involontairement. Jiruga laissa retomber sa main, un air triste sur le visage, alors que le bleuté détournait les yeux. Il lui faudra du temps.

-Tu sais, finit par dire Grimmjow, il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'attacher les gens. On ne fait pas ça normalement.

Jiruga le regarda incrédule et devant le sourire carnassier du bleuté explosa de rire. Grimmjow suivit.

-Oh tu sais, c'est pas une si mauvaise habitude que ça. Ça permet de pouvoir faire plein de choses.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Tu veux que j'te montre ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu sais j't'avais dit qu'il y avait de bien des manières de satisfaire un homme.

-J'vois pas l'rapport.

-Si tu m'laisses faire, j'pourrais t'montrer.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'faire attacher et baiser, Jiruga. _(moi si !)_

Grimmjow planta son regard dans celui de l'ébène. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à lui parler mais pas encore à lui pardonner et encore moins à s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Jiruga lui sourit, il comprenait parfaitement la réticence du bleuté. Cependant, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire des efforts. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Un petit quelque chose d'assez spécial qui devrait faire plaisir au bleuté. Si celui-ci voulait bien lui faire confiance.

-Qui a dit que j'allais te baiser ?

-Et tu comptes me faire quoi alors ? M'attacher pour ton plaisir ? Tu viens d'le faire !

Grimmjow commençait à en avoir marre de cette conversation, car indéniablement, elle l'excitait. Il maudit son corps qui réagissait tout seul. Il espérait juste que Jiruga ne s'en aperçoive pas. Ce qui était le contraire. C'est pour ça qu'il insistait. Doucement, il se rapprocha de Grimmjow jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Et lentement, Jiruga réduit l'espace entre eux, venant poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté, avant de se reculer. C'était juste un effleurement, mais Grimmjow avait fermé les yeux et les gardait fermés. Alors Jiruga recommença et l'embrassa doucement. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un faible gémissement sorte de la bouche du bleuté. Grimmjow avait déconnecté son cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour l'ébène et son envie de lui. Malgré tout. Surtout à cause de tout. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à se faire attacher et à se laisser avoir encore une fois. Et ça Jiruga l'avait bien compris. Il se décala afin de coller son corps à celui du bleuté. Le contact les brûla. Cependant, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Doucement Jiruga posa ses doigts fins sur la joue de Grimmjow, la caressant. Le bleuté approfondit de lui-même le contact. C'était si doux. Si sensuel. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Il avait vraiment une impression d' « amour » dans les gestes de l'ébène.

Puis toujours aussi doucement, Jiruga fit descendre sa main sur le cou puis le torse de son amant. Et comme Grimmjow ne disait rien, il commença à le caresser un peu plus pleinement. Grimmjow gémit et Jiruga s'enhardit à passer un de ses mains sous son T-shirt. Grimmjow sursauta au contact avant de gémir un peu plus fort. Puis il décida que lui aussi il y avait le droit. Il fit descendre ses mains le long des cotes de l'ébène lui arrachant des frissons, avant de les faire passer sous son T-shirt. C'était doux. Très doux. Et complètement nouveau pour eux. Ils avaient l'habitude de quelque chose d'un peu plus … viril … rude … sexuel. Là c'était plus sensuel.

Les T-shirts finirent par voler à travers la pièce et Jiruga fit monter Grimmjow sur ses genoux. Le bleuté passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que l'ébène mettait les siens autour de sa taille. Ils rapprochèrent au maximum leurs corps et ne purent ignorer l'érection de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à regret, le rouge aux joues et du désir dans le regard.

-Tu veux toujours pas que j'te montre ?

Grimmjow grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était quoi cette idée fixe ?

-J'te l'ai dit … ne m'oblige pas à m'répéter, Jiruga.

-J'veux vraiment t'monter ça, Grimmjow. Il … il le faut.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-si important pour toi ?

-Les mots restent des mots. Les actes comptent parfois plus que les mots.

Grimmjow soupira mais sa bouche fut de nouveau happé par celle de l'ébène qui du coup ne lui laissa plus aucun répit. Sa langue jouait avec sa consœur, les amenant encore plus loin sur les rives du plaisir. Grimmjow était complètement perdu par cette douceur et toutes ses sensations. Il maudit ses semaines d'abstinence, qui le laissait sans défense face à l'ébène. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Jiruga réussit à lui attraper les poignets et à lui attacher de nouveau.

-NON ! JIRUGA ! DETACHE MOI !

Jiruga ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le faire basculer sur le lit. Il se pencha alors au dessus de Grimmjow et voulut l'embrasser mais celui-ci essaya de le mordre. Il se débattait et Jiruga dut user de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser.

-Arrête de bouger Grimmjow. Je vais rien te faire. Laisses-toi aller.

-Comment tu veux que … aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !

Grimmjow ne put terminer sa phrase, Jiruga ayant entreprit de caresser sa douloureuse à travers son pantalon. Puis, il se mit en devoir de le lui enlever. Grimmjow ne facilita pas les choses, mais il y parvint. Il se déshabilla rapidement lui aussi, mais garda son pantalon à portée de main. Il s'assit alors de nouveau sur Grimmjow, ses fesses bien calées sur l'érection du bleuté, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il se sentit pulser de plus belle. Jiruga recommença à l'embrasser tendrement et à faire voyager ses mains sur son corps.

-J'vais pas te prendre Grimmjow. J'te prendrais plus … il faudra que tu m'le d'mandes expressément. J'vais faire en sorte ce soir de t'prouver c'que j't'ai dit.

Jiruga recommença à l'embrasser et au fur et à mesure sa bouche dévia sur le cou, les clavicules, les tétons, le torse, les abdos, avant d'engloutir la colonne de chair palpitante qui en demandait que ça. Grimmjow recevait de plein fouet toutes ses agréables sensations et ne se débattait plus. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Ce qu'il ne voyait c'est que Jiruga se préparait. Il voulait prouver à Grimmjow son amour en le laissant le prendre. Enfin façon de parler, puisqu'il allait quand même dominer leur ébat. Quand il se jugea prêt, il habilla Grimmjow d'un préservatif.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci.

-Dominer ne veux pas forcement dire prendre.

Il n'en dit pas plus embrassant à pleine bouche le bleuté, dominant complètement le baiser. Il se positionna au dessus de la verge du bleuté et la guida dans ses profondeurs. La descente fut extrêmement lente pour les deux hommes. Mais elle fut aussi ce qu'il avait connu de mieux jusque là. Jiruga était extrêmement serré et Grimmjow se demanda s'il allait y résister. L'ébène prenait son temps, il voulait s'épargner le plus de souffrance possible. De plus, il voulait faire durer au maximum le plaisir. Pour eux deux. Une fois au bout, il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Grimmjow. Celui-ci releva ses mains et caressa la joue de l'ébène qui chercha à approfondir le contact. Il se pencha alors, embrassant le bleuté. Beaucoup de choses passèrent dans ce baiser. Amour, tendresse, affection, passion, désir, acceptation. Puis n'en pouvant plus, il se mit à bouger. De longues et lentes montées et descentes. Grimmjow, bien que les poignets attachés, réussit à trouver le sexe durci de l'ébène et se mit à le caresser. Jiruga eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant les mains de Grimmjow et le regard qu'il lui envoya fut lourd de désir. Grimmjow en frissonna. Il s'appliqua encore plus à donner du plaisir à l'ébène. Tout comme lui s'appliquait à lui en donner. La température augmenta, la sueur recouvrit leurs corps, les gémissements se firent un peu plus fort, le rythme s'accéléra un peu. Mais Jiruga faisait tout pour faire durer au maximum cet acte charnel. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Grimmjow afin d'avoir un meilleur appui. Il se pencha un peu en avant, modifiant l'angle avec lequel la verge de Grimmjow venait buter en lui et ce fut bon. Il tapait dans sa prostate à chaque coup maintenant. Des petits cris commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche. Grimmjow ouvrit alors les yeux et le trouva beau comme ça. Incroyablement beau. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient autour de lui, le rouge à ses joues mettait un peu de couleur sur son visage fin. Tout son corps était un appel à la luxure. De même que la longueur qu'il caressait comme il pouvait.

-Jiruga ?

-Mmmm

-Jiruga … détache moi …

Jiruga ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir ses yeux et de lancer un regard de feu au bleuté. Il ne savait pas s'il devait. Il n'avait pas envie que Grimmjow le prenne et le domine comme Aizen avait l'habitude de le faire.

-S'il te plait … Jiruga … je veux …. Je veux … pouvoir te caresser.

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'afflux de sensations, et Jiruga ne résista pas à cette vision. Il ralenti le rythme le temps de détacher le bleuté. Il porta alors à sa bouche les poignets meurtris et les embrassa tendrement. Grimmjow le laissa faire puis ses mains se mirent à tracer chaque muscle, chaque courbe du corps fin qu'il possédait. Il voulait procurer à l'ébène autant de plaisir que lui en recevait et c'était le cas maintenant. Jiruga accéléra encore le rythme, les amenant à la limite de l'orgasme. Grimmjow le fit basculer en le masturbant et il se répandit dans un cri sur le ventre du bleuté. Celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps et se déversa dans les chairs de l'ébène, dans un long râle. Ils se regardèrent un instant comme surpris par l'intensité de ce qui venait de se produire. Puis ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre se roulant une pelle monstrueuse, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité du moment. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils finirent par se détacher. Jiruga se redressa, grimaçant au sortir de la verge du bleuté et s'allongea sur le lit. Grimmjow en profita pour retirer le préservatif et s'allongea à son tour, tout prêt de Jiruga. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras ou pas. Alors il préféra ne rien tenter. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Silencieux.

-Grimmjow ?

-Moui ?

-Va pas croire que parce que j'suis amoureux, j'suis une fille !

-Mmm

-J'peux t'prendre dans mes bras ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du bleuté qui se jeta littéralement sur l'ébène, l'embrassant passionnément avant de se caler contre lui.

-T'as rien d'une fille, j'te rassure.

-Merci, murmura l'ébène.

-Cependant … il reste une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ton job … j'pourrais pas …

-J'ai démissionné …

-Sérieux ? fit Grimmjow en se redressant.

-Ouais ! J'en avais marre d'mon patron de toute façon.

Grimmjow ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et de toute façon, Jiruga n'aurait pas pu en dire plus, puisque le bleuté l'embrassa tendrement. Jiruga passa ses bras autour du corps musclé de son amant et ce geste le réconforta. Il tenait enfin contre lui celui que son corps, que son cœur lui réclamait. Il répondit avec douceur au baiser.

Grimmjow se demandait bien comment son cœur avait fait pour être de nouveau entier aussi vite. Il était toujours amoureux de Jiruga malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et le fait de l'avoir vu faire amende honorable, le fait qu'il se soit déclaré, le fait qu'il lui ait laissé prendre possession de son cul, tout ça avait joué en sa faveur. Malgré ses façons de faire un peu … spéciales. Il allait devoir lui apprendre à arrêter d'attacher les gens à tout bout de champ. Mais pour l'instant, il savourait juste le fait de l'avoir contre son cœur. Il ne savait pas comment allait évoluer leur relation, mais il espérait juste qu'ils venaient de laisser le pire derrière eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, on put assister à une drôle de scène dans la cuisine de la maison de Kenpachi et de Kensei. Les jeunes adultes étaient plus ou moins bien réveillés et plus ou moins habillé, suivant leur degré d'alcoolisation de la veille. Ou tout du moins ce qui leur restait dans les veines. Toshiro et Momo étaient les seuls à être habillés entièrement. Rangiku portait un grand T-shirt et sa petite culotte, tout comme Yachiru, Gin portait son caleçon et un T-shirt, et Mashiro un débardeur et un mini short. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins affalés à table et Momo s'occupait de faire en sorte que tous déjeunent. Elle allait poser la théière sur la table quand elle la lâcha dans un cri.

-AAAAAAHHHHH !

-Momo ! s'exclama Rangiku. Moins de bruit. J'ai mal à la tête !

La rousse était la seule à être encore affalée sur la table et à ne pas s'être retourné. Elle le fit en entendant le cri des deux sœurs.

-Grimmjow !

Et elle tomba de sa chaise sous le choc. Grimmjow venait d'entrer dans la cuisine vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer qui en laissait place à aucun doute sur sa musculature impressionnante et son corps de rêve. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris la rousse était l'asperge qui accompagnait son ami. D'où sortait-il celui-là ? Et pourquoi ne portait-il rien ? Enfin si, il portait comme Grimmjow un boxer, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait rien tellement il était grand et le boxer petit.

Les deux sœurs faisaient un câlin à Grimmjow sous le regard énervé de l'ébène, qui finit par le leur arracher des bras.

-Il est à moi ! s'exclama-t-il, grondant sur ses cousines.

-Mais enfin Jiruga ! Elles vont pas me manger !

-M'en fiche ! T'es à moi !

-Mais oui … mais oui.

Grimmjow se retourna et serra dans ses bras son amant. Il voyait bien le besoin qu'il avait d'être rassuré. Aussi lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille des mots qu'il voulait rassurant.

-Mais oui je suis à toi … tout comme tu as été à moi cette nuit.

Jiruga resserra sa prise sur le bleuté et lui tirant la tête en arrière, il lui imposa un baiser passionné, auquel Grimmjow se fit un plaisir de répondre. Cependant, cette petite phrase n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

-Oh Kami-sama ! Grimmjow a pris la virginité de Jiruga ! hurla Yachiru.

-Qui veut fêter ça ? renchérit Mashiro.

* * *

**FIC TERMINEE**


End file.
